Her Blue Eyes
by evening cannette
Summary: After the battle with Azula, Zuko's new scar proves to have devastating consequences. A journey is made to the North to heal him but Katara becomes caught in an internal turmoil. Who is she meant to be with? The Avatar or the Fire Lord?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar…

**The falling stars rain upon the earth,**

**As you held my hand in our rebirth.**

Chapter One: The Peace Conference

The few months after the end of the war were a blur of happiness and color. Katara, at the tender age of fifteen, had helped to save the world along with her brother and good friends. Oh, and the avatar, of course.

She sighed as she leaned on the railing of the Earth Kingdom palace in Ba Sing Se. Life just could not get any better than this. Peace, happiness, and…

Glancing over at Aang, she blushed. Feeling her eyes on him, he turned to her and they locked gazes. He looked away, blushing as well.

She had a steady relationship, quite unmarked with hardship or heartbreak. Katara knew that she was lucky, other people would never find love like this, not in this lifetime or the next. She loved Aang, and if being with him meant standing a few stuffy council meetings, so be it.

The avatar came over to her and looked out on the city as she was doing. A smile kept tugging on his face, a smile that lately would not leave even when his lips were not smiling. As he looked out on the landscape, for the first time since being told he was the avatar, he was at peace. Remnants of the Fire Nation occupation remained, but were quickly being torn down and rebuilt into traditional Earth Kingdom architecture. The great wall, with its enormous hole built through it by Azula's drill, was fixed thanks to a couple of savvy earthbenders.

Yep, life was getting back on track. And dare he say it? The four nations were once again in harmony.

He looked at the girl next to him and felt his heart soar. Though they had not declared their love for each other yet, he knew that they would be together forever. She completed him and made him feel safe. Now there was nothing standing in the way and the two had shared a mutual kiss.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Katara said, her blue eyes still on the city.

Aang's soft gaze remained on her and replied, "Yea, it is."

She grinned at him, taking his hand, "It's almost as if there was no war. The world is healing itself so quickly."

"Well, I wouldn't say that. But it is healing," the avatar replied, thinking of the heated council meetings and the ambassadors who pressed him to push all blame on the Fire Nation and force reparations. He knew that was not the answer and would only create new problems, but some just wanted revenge and were blinded by it. It reminded him of the situation with Jet.

He looked at his companion again and felt a stab of guilt. The only thing keeping her here was him, she could have returned to the South Pole with her family and Suki, but instead chose to remain here with him. It had been three months since they both had last seen the Water Tribe ship sail off from port and Katara had continued to wave until the ship was part of the horizon.

"Katara?" he looked down on the ground, as she looked at him expectantly, "Don't you want to visit your family?"

He held his breath as he waited for her answer.

Katara felt her heart twinge in homesickness. It had been nearly a year since she had left the South Pole, and she had not returned since. Her brother, father, and Suki had gone, but she had chosen to remain behind. She looked at the young boy who was forcibly averting his gaze. She wasn't sure if he could do it alone. He needed her here, he seemed so small compared to everything he had to deal with.

"I don't know Aang. There's so much to do here, treaties to negotiate, people to meet. How could I leave it all to you?"

The avatar felt hot resentment in his chest. She thought he couldn't handle it? Was that the only reason why she was here? He wasn't a kid anymore, he had just saved the world for spirits' sake!

"Look," he said with more bite than he meant to, "I'm the avatar. This is what I'm supposed to do. If you're homesick, I have no right to keep you here."

She felt surprise at his response. Lately he had been insisting on going into meetings alone, even when she asked to accompany him. The boy she knew would have smiled happily and accepted her reasoning before, but now he looked up with steel in his eyes and she wondered what had brought this on.

"Are you sure Aang?" she hesitated, still feeling nervous about leaving him behind.

"Katara, I think you deserve to have a vacation after all that's happened. You never think about yourself," he responded in a gentler tone, "Please, I'll be fine."

* * *

Zuko rubbed his temples. Why had Azula coveted this job? It was the most insane thing in the world to be the Fire Lord…which would explain his sister and father. And basically his family tree. He sighed, taking a sip from the delicate china cup his uncle had sent to him as a coronation present.

"_I think you'll be needing a nice cup of tea every once in a while,"_ his uncle had said to him, handing him the gift.

It was a lovely cup, made in the Earth Kingdom by the finest potters as only earthbenders could. All the intricate details would have driven a normal person mad. He set it down on his desk and rested his forehead on it as well.

He felt a tightness in his chest as he did so, but ignored it in his moment of created peace. Concentrating only on the wooden paneling of the floor, he tried to make the papers stack high on his desk disappear. And for a few seconds, it did.

"Fire Lord Zuko, I've brought more treaties for you to look over," a voice interrupted his thoughts.

Groaning, he got up and looked to the man standing there with an amused expression on his face. His name was Rei, he believed, and had been hired recently as his valet. Zuko eyed the papers in his arms and cursed them. In the past few months there had been furious negotiations on how much the Fire Nation would have to pay for its deeds, the avatar of course had been a huge help in preventing the entire load being hefted on, but that did not stop the less wise from shouting out their demands.

"Would you like some more tea, sir?" Rei asked, putting down the papers and producing a tea pot as if from thin air.

"Yes, I would, thank you," Zuko replied, not looking up as Rei took his cup and poured the hot liquid.

He had been drinking a lot of tea lately. Perhaps it was because it reminded him of his days with his Uncle, or perhaps because it helped to sooth the tightness in his chest from when Azula had shot him. Granted, the water bender had healed most of it, but there hadn't been time for a full repair. He would live, but with some complications, the doctors had told him. Zuko's eyes glazed as the steam rose from the cup and Rei retreated from the room. The smell called back days in the tea shop in Ba Sing Se, days when he had been so lost and confused. It also brought images of the forest where the avatar and his friends would merrily have dinner along with tea as an occasional treat. Those days seemed far off, even though it had only been months.

Perhaps he needed a vacation.

"Your Highness?" Rei had popped back in without his notice.

"Yes?"

The valet bowed, "A messenger hawk has just arrived, requesting your appearance at a peace conference in the South Pole."

The South Pole, where his path had twisted itself from his father. He smiled, thinking of the buffoon and his sister, it would be good to see them again.

"Call Mai, we leave at once."

"Yes, Fire Lord."

* * *

"This is so boring, all there is is ice and snow," Mai complained, shivering in her fur lined coat.

Zuko cocked a brow at her, "I thought you wanted to get out of the palace for a while."

"Yea, but somewhere nice where I can throw my knives. I can't even touch them right now because I'm afraid my fingers will break," his girlfriend replied with a tragic look.

He shrugged, being a fire bender had its advantages and one of those was staying warm in all climates. It was all a matter of raising his body temperature, but he still wore a coat so as not to invoke more of Mai's complaining.

"Isn't the South Pole the one with only a couple of igloos?" she asked, huddling close to him for warmth.

He smirked, remembering Sokka's pathetic excuse of a fortress, "I think they've been rebuilding since the war ended."

This was true, some water benders from the North had arrived to help. Zuko could only hope that there would be proper accommodations to please Mai's finicky tastes.

He put his arm around her and looked out the window to the icy landscape that was the South Pole. They had traveled for a week by the zeppelins and were quickly running out of supplies. The Fire Lord was just glad that they had made it without anything bad happening.

Looking at Mai's small form, he felt a grin spread on his face. She had saved him at the Boiling Rock, even after he had so abruptly left her in a selfish attempt to find himself. She had saved him, and she had stayed by him, for all his flaws. There was nothing more he could for, and the seventeen year old felt peace radiate in from his heart as he stroked her hair.

"Fire Lord Zuko! We are preparing to land!" the Captain Jee (who had returned to the military after Ozai's fall) voice came loudly through the speaker.

Mai sighed and got up while Zuko followed her. He was eager to see his former companions, even if Mai was not.

* * *

Seeing Zuko again was a better experience than Sokka would have ever thought possible. Truth be told, he was almost getting tired of his daily routine of negotiations and trade meetings with the North. His father was with him every step of the way, and Suki was also by his side, but Sokka had grown used to life with the avatar and it was a hard thing to adjust back to the normal life.

He never thought he'd be so happy to see old Scarface.

The young Fire Lord was as stoic as ever, formally bowing to him. Sokka decided to forgo protocol and lock the older boy in a headlock and gave him a noogie like none other. The look on Zuko's face was more priceless than a thousand boomerangs and space swords.

There was an unsaid camaraderie between them that had developed in the final moments of the war. Any guy who put himself between Azula's crazy lightning and his sister was all right in Sokka's book.

When Zuko regained himself, albeit hair severely out of place, he looked around and asked, "Where is the waterbender?"

Sokka scratched the back of his head, "Katara? Oh, she's back in Ba Sing Se with Aang. She decided not to come with us."

"Ah, I see," Zuko nodded, then looking around to a bustling hodgepodge of activity that was once a dying village he commented, "You've made great strides. I congratulate you."

"Well I don't mean to brag, but I have been kind of the architect of this whole thing. I call it, 'The Great Revival of the Southern Pole.' Suki thinks it's a cheesy name, but I like it," Sokka said with a smug expression on his face and flexed his meager biceps.

It was certainly a revival, Zuko thought, as the last time he had been here there had only been women and children around, protected only by Sokka's laughable wall that the avatar had broken through in an accident.

"Look, this is heartwarming and all, but can we get inside? I'm so cold that I think my face has gone numb," Mai shivered.

Sokka nodded, "Of course, come on guys. I'll show you the place where the Peace Conference is going to be held."

"I assume the avatar is going to be here," Zuko said, falling into step next to Sokka. Mai trailed after them, grumbling about the situation.

The other boy shrugged, "We don't know. Last time I heard, the Earth Kingdom was having some troubles with rogue Fire Nation soldiers and needed his help. We want him to be here, of course, but we can't always be nagging on him to make an appearance."

Zuko thought it odd that the avatar would not be present at a Peace Conference meant to represent the harmony of all four nations. There must have been something else going on in the Earth Kingdom much bigger than a couple of rogue soldiers.

"Tell me the truth Sokka, what's going on?" the Fire Lord demanded calmly. He had a right to know as the leader of his people.

Looking away Sokka replied, "There's been an assassination attempt on King Kuei by some former Dai Li. We think it has something to do with Azula."

The older boy stiffened at the mention of his sister. Though she had successfully been defeated and captured, she had broken free from her prison in the mental health facilities on Ember Island and had not been seen ever since.

"Are there any signs of her?"

"No, there is no evidence, but we can't come up with anyone else that would want to do that," Sokka replied, his face serious, "I'm going up there after the conference to help investigate. I think you should come too."

Zuko nodded, "Yes, I think that would be wise. Uncle can take over for me for a while."

Mai remained silent at the mention of her former friend. All she could think of was that Zuko would be leaving her again, but this time, she would be coming along as well. There was no way that she would be playing good little girlfriend ever again.

"And there's something else," Sokka continued in a grim voice, "They think my sister was in on it too."

* * *

Katara was dead tired as she stepped of the Earth Kingdom's trading vessel. She missed traveling on Appa, the fluffy air bison, going on a ship was just not the same. Thinking of Appa always connected with Aang and she pictured in her mind his grim face as she left.

"Be careful Katara," he had said, giving her a tight embrace, "Tell Sokka hi for me."

Something had happened in the few days before she left, but the entire palace had kept silent on it. Even Aang would not tell her what was going on, saying that it was between him and the Earth King. She felt a sting of hurt prick her mind that he could not include her in this. His reluctance to tell her created tension between them and it was a lucky thing that the Peace Conference was announced in the South Pole, giving her an excuse to leave.

"You too Aang, stay safe," she replied, truly praying for this even if he was being a butthead about the whole Earth King situation.

They had stood their awkwardly as merchants loaded their goods onto the ship, feeling as if they should do something more than hug. Aang quickly let go and put a grin on his face,

"Go penguin sledding for me!"

Katara rolled her eyes at the memory. In so many ways he growing up, yet he was still a child in many other respects.

She shook her head of those thoughts and looked around and marveled at the progress her brother and father had made in her old village. It was nothing like what she remembered. Truth be told, when Sokka had written to her the plans for the South Pole, she did not know what to expect. Now she could see for herself the fruits of their efforts and felt a swell of pride for her enterprising nation. It was nowhere near the splendor of the North, but it was a significant improvement from before.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw her brother running towards her, along with her dad walking calmly behind him with a smile on his face.

"Katara!!!" he tackled her in an enormous bear hug, "I came as soon as I heard!!"

"This is an unexpected surprise," Hakoda said, giving his daughter a hug as well.

"That's me, Katara the unexpected. Always spontaneous," she laughed, squeezing her big brother back with her arms.

Sokka scoffed, "Riiiiight."

Katara and spontaneous just did not go together.

"Hey!" she hit him on the shoulder, "I am plenty spontaneous!"

"Spontaneous like an iceberg! Mmmp!"

A snowball hit his face, courtesy of Katara's water bending. It was good to be home.

With an annoyed expression, the water tribe warrior wiped the snow off his face with one hand. She made her eyes wide and innocent and he gave her a silent warning with his.

"Anyways kids," Hakoda chuckled, glad that his children were getting along, "The Fire Lord is waiting for us back at the Conference building."

She stopped.

Fire Lord? As in Fire Lord Zuko? In the South Pole?

Sokka saw the look of surprise and shrugged, "Well what do you expect? He's the Fire Lord after all."

"I know that!" she yelled back in embarrassment, following her brother down the newly made street.

* * *

A fist slammed on the table by the Earth Kingdom ambassador, "We understand that now is the time of peace, but there must be reparations! The Fire Nation must pay for its crimes no matter who the Fire Lord is now!"

Chief Arnook frowned and responded, "I understand ambassador. We all felt the Fire Nation's ambition on our nations, but your terms are too stringent and will only cause more problems in the future. And must I remind you that this is a Peace Conference? This is a celebration, not a treaty negotiation."

The ambassador grumbled from his seat at the dining table and Zuko repressed the need to storm out of the room. His nation had done wrong, but it was the fault of the government, not the people. He gingerly picked at his tiger seal roast and breathed in and out in an attempt to calm himself. From his peripheral he could see Mai, pushing the food on her plate away in distaste. He had to admit that Water Nation cuisine was different, but he felt it rude of her to reject it completely. However, this was just Mai for you, always doing what she felt like without thought of others. He admired that about her and that was really what had attracted him to her, but now he could see it was not exactly winning him any friends at the table.

"Don't just push it away, at least try some," he hissed under his breath.

The expression on her face did not change, but without looking at him she replied in another hiss, "I refuse to put this trash to my lips."

They quietly argued, unbeknownst to the others in the room. They had perfected the art of secret public conversation as part of the nobility where they often did not have any privacy in the public eye.

Finally he sighed, "Why did you come here, if you didn't want to?"

"Because you asked me to, idiot," she glared back, putting down her fork with a tad bit more force that to an outsider, would not have attracted any notice.

"Mai…"

The doors flew open and Sokka appeared, loud as always, "Sorry we're late everyone! _Katara_ refused to show up unless she could do her hair all fancy!"

"Sokka, you know that I was in no state to appear at a formal dinner fresh off the boat!" an annoyed female voice complained behind him.

"Suki was ready way before you were!" he argued back.

The Kyoshi warrior rolled her eyes, "Sokka, I was already done when you came in. I had a head start!"

Katara nodded in agreement at the other female's response. Sokka had just sprung on her that they should go to the Peace Conference Dinner in her dirty traveling clothes and present herself to the ambassadors of the four nations like that! What an idiot!

Chief Arnook laughed heartily and approached the teenagers, "Why Master Katara! You seem to have grown more beautiful since the last time we met!"

Katara blushed and tugged the sleeve of her traditional Water Nation blue dress, lined with the white fur. Her hair was adorned with glass beads and she wore a pair of feather earrings she had bought on her travels that she had been saving for a special occasion.

"Thank you, Chief Arnook. It is good to see you too," she replied with a modest bow.

"And would you look at that, there's Zuko!" Sokka said in his loud voice, sitting down across from the young man.

Zuko raised a brow, "Sokka, do you find the need to point out the obvious every time?"

Smiling warmly to Zuko, Katara took the seat next to her brother, "Still as serious as ever, I see."

His expression softened at the sound of her voice. He had missed its warm tones, something not able to be captured in letters. The three of them together made it seem more like good times back then when they had tried to keep each others spirits up in the face of certain doom.

Katara smiled at the once banished prince, he had truly changed since they had first met. Now they were friends on the very land they had once fought. She looked to the girl beside him and remembered her as well, from their encounter as unexpected enemies and then to the more pleasant memory of the last place in which they were all together, Iroh's tea shop.

"Mai, it's good to see you again," Katara said politely. They were not the closest of friends, but she was sure that they were on friendly enough terms to exchange pleasantries.

The other girl looked to Katara with her signature expression of bored disinterest, it was the water peasant again. What was her name? She hadn't bothered to learn all of the names of Zuko's rag tag group of commoners and this one was certainly no exception.

"Hello," Mai finally said curtly. Zuko elbowed her side and she shot an irritated look at him. What had he expected?

The young Fire Lord sighed, she really did not care for what other people thought. He looked to the water bender again and engaged in a conversation,

"How is the avatar these days? I heard there was trouble with the Earth King."

"Yea, there was an assassination attempt, right?" Suki said, feeling the need to input on her home nation.

Katara froze, an assassination attempt? Aang had not told her that. How come Suki knew more than her?

Sokka nodded, completely in the know, "They think it was former Dai Li, but there are also rumors of Water Nation involvement. Which makes me mad, because no self-respecting water person would do that!"

"Why do they suspect the water tribe?" Katara asked, shocked at this new development.

Suki turned to her, "Katara, don't you know? Someone tried to drown him in his bed."

"Aang didn't tell me that," she whispered. Why hadn't he? What was going on here?

In a sober voice Sokka said to his sister, "Maybe because there are also rumors that it was…you Katara," he turned red and hastily added, "Which is stupid! There is no reason for you to do that AND it's an obvious setup!" He continued to rant and rave over the stupidity of gossip and the absolute quality of Katara's innocence.

Katara was unnaturally quiet and the Kyoshi warrior touched her shoulder, "Katara? Are you okay? You know that it's a stupid rumor, right? They even said that it could have been Azula."

She slowly nodded, but did not say anything. More than suspicion being lighted on her, it bothered her more that Aang was not the one to inform her of this. They were supposed to be part of a team, but lately it felt as if he was blocking her out. Something had changed that day after he defeated Ozai and it hadn't been the same ever since.

Zuko studied her silently, watching her shoulders slump in the revelation of this news. Was she letting this affect her so badly? He had thought her stronger than that. She was like a sieve that took in everything around her, absorbing it whether it was preposterous or not. He sighed,

"We're going to investigate this and make sure that Azula was not involved. Are you coming with us?"

The water bender looked up, her blue eyes locking with his gold. Sokka in the background announced his enthusiasm for this idea, but remained a muted source of noise as the two stared at each other from across the table.

Finally she nodded, "I'm in."

* * *

Edit: Fixed a couple of things, yay!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Where There is Smoke

**My fingers slip fast,**

**The sands scatter far away,**

**No bells chime tonight.**

**

* * *

  
**

Zuko was not having a good day.

First, he had woken up with a horrid hangover because he had forgotten to burn off the alcohol in his system from last night.

And _then_ Mai had barged into his room, declaring that she would be going with him to the Earth Kingdom. He argued that her parents would never let her go, and would kill him if he took her with him. The usually monotone girl exploded at him, saying that he was the Fire Lord and should be able to do whatever he wanted.

He may have been the Fire Lord, but he certainly could not do whatever he wanted. Mai was proof of that.

Typically, this would have been the end of Mai's stubbornness, the girl was normally too apathetic to fight back more. However, when he arrived at the airship that afternoon, Mai was there waiting for him with arms crossed.

Pinching the bridge of nose, Zuko asked in an exasperated voice, "Mai, the air ship going to the Fire Nation is on the other end of the docks."

"I know that. I'm going with you."

His temper flared, "Mai! I told you, I can't just kidnap you from your parents and drag you across the four nations! Think of your reputation!"

"Oh is that your excuse? My reputation?" she poked his chest angrily, "I can do what I want with my 'reputation,' it's mine and mine alone! You're just going to leave me behind and go off and play hero again? Well not this time buster!"

Slumping his shoulders, he sighed, "Mai…what is this about?"

"Why are you being so stupid about this?" she stamped her foot, "Why are you so against me coming?"

He look at the sight of her, a born and raised noblewoman from the plush parlors of mansions. She may have followed Azula around for a while, but the former princess was sure to have considered herself above sleeping on the dirt. There was no way that she could handle roughing it like the Water Tribe siblings or the Earth girl. Her hands were rough from her throwing knives, yet her skin was a flawless paleness that had never spent a day in the sun.

No matter how much she denied it, she was tied to the rules of society and he could never forgive himself if she was ostracized for his actions.

"Mai, it's going to be different traveling with this group. It's not all fun and games," he tried to explain calmly, "You're not going to like it."

At this Mai seemed to turn red, and in a deadly hiss she whispered, "How do you know what I will or will not like? Pig."

And with an about-face she marched onto the airship ramp, her nose high in the air.

Zuko resisted the urge to scream and melt everything in sight. Women! They just did not understand!

* * *

"So we're going to stop off at Omashu and pick up Toph on the way. Then we head to Ba Sing Se on ostrich horses and search for clues," Sokka said to his sister and girlfriend, hauling his pack onto his back.

They were on their way to the docks to board an airship to the Earth Kingdom. As usual, he felt it his duty to lead the way, as the self declared alpha male of the group. Katara rolled her eyes, as she had expected Suki to tame him just a bit since the last time they had seen each other. Obviously, all this "architect" business was getting to his head.

"Yes, Sokka," she felt like slapping her brother, "You've said that already. For the fifth time."

"Hey!" he yelled over his shoulder, "I'm just making sure that you girls don't forget the plan and go off shopping or some other girl stuff."

The expressions on the face of the two females darkened. Katara shot a look to Suki, who nodded. Using their combined force, they shoved him into the snow and stepped around him and continued to walk on.

"What was that for?!" came an indigent and enraged cry behind them.

The water bender and warrior ignored him and talked amongst themselves.

"What's happened to him? He's gotten even worse than before," Katara snorted, jerking a thumb back at her brother.

Suki sighed, "I know! I think it's Chief Arnook's influence, always telling him to be the man and excluding women from the reconstruction."

"What?! Oh that ignorant--," she stopped, breathing in to calm herself and prevent obscenities to come from her mouth. It as obvious what Chief Arnook was trying to do, he attempting to slip his stupid Northern gender roles into its sister tribe at a more than prime opportunity. Though she had learned from Master Pakku, who had finally conceded her worth, she was sure that other girls were not so lucky still. The Southern Tribe was different in that they allowed women to take part in all aspects of life, the tribe was in desperate need of benders as it was, and she shuddered to think what the North's influence could do to the future of her people. She made a note to herself that after they returned from the Earth Kingdom, she would have to fix this. She didn't care if she was going to be offending the Chief, women were more capable than he was so fixed into thinking.

The Kyoshi warrior nodded, understanding Katara's frustration. When she had met Chief Arnook, he had completely ignored her after greetings and introductions, only talking to Sokka about his daring escape from the Boiling Rock. _Where she had rescued his butt!_

"We're going to have to stomp that out of him," Katara finally said, casting a glance to her friend. Suki grinned mischievously in agreement and the two burst into giggles.

"Will you two girlies stop giggling and hurry up?!" Sokka blurred past them, trying to make it to the air ship first.

With a flick of her hand, the water bender raised an ice wall that stopped him in his tracks, causing more fits of laughter as the two girls raced across the ice.

"Cheater!"

* * *

"So…tell me. Why is Mai coming with us again?" Sokka stroked his faux beard that he liked to whip out when he felt like being a father figure.

The Fire Lord snorted, letting a small burst of flame out from his nostrils, "Because she's a stubborn wench."

"Ah, I understand," the water boy nodded, "My sister is very much the same."

"Your _sister_ doesn't have her entire reputation riding on every move she makes."

"Whose a stubborn wench now?" Katara raised a brow, sitting down on Zuko's bed next to her brother.

Suki's head appeared in the doorway, "Hey, why are you guys having a secret meeting without me?"

"Close the door!" Zuko yelled, irritated that such a large gathering had happened out of no where.

The warrior rolled her eyes, "All right, geez." She complied and flounced to where the water siblings sat and took a place herself. The three looked at Zuko, who was sitting alone in a wooden chair across from them.

"What is this, an interrogation?" Katara asked sarcastically, "What are we trying to get out of him? Secrets of the Fire Nation?"

"Close," Sokka replied, touching the beard wig, "I want to know why Mai is coming with us."

"Look, I don't know why," the fire bender buried his face in his hands in frustration, "She just keeps yelling at me whenever we speak!"

"Odd, Mai never showed an interest in traveling before," Katara pondered. She glanced at Suki, whose face had turned stony at the mention of Mai coming with them She had never quite forgiven her for stealing the Kyoshi identity for a hostile takeover of Ba Sing Se.

They were two days from Omashu, and the tension between Mai and Suki had risen to unbearable heights. Not to mention the stress of constantly having to hear the fire couple argue as loudly as they could. Katara resisted the urge to rub her temples. She did not particularly dislike Mai, but felt that her presence was bringing the group down already.

Dinner was a nightmare.

It had started with animosity coursing through, but it remained silent for the most part. Occasionally Mai would remark on the food and Zuko would hush her. Suki's mouth continued to be pressed into a thinner and thinner line.

Finally, dessert was laid out, an Earth Kingdom delicacy known as "Golden Coins," which were in essence sweeten fried dough with the Earth Kingdom's currency stamped on it. It was Suki's favorite and Katara had asked the chef to make it especially for her, since she had been away from her home for so long.

"Spirits!" Suki sighed, breathing in the aroma of the coins.

There was a scoff at the other end of the table. All heads turned to Mai who was staring at the sweet in disgust. Finally noticing the attention on her, she pushed away her plate stating,

"I need to watch my figure, unlike some people."

Suki exploded, "EXCUSE ME?!"

"Oh, I'm just saying," Mai pretended innocence, "That you guys are lucky that you're standards of beauty are so different in your nations."

"Oh that is IT!"

The Kyoshi warrior lunged across the table, sending things flying into the air, and tackled Mai who immediately screamed, grabbing a fistful of Suki's hair.

"Suki!" Sokka cried out in alarm.

The two rolled around on the ground, kicking and biting until a sudden force of water separated them to opposite walls and froze them there.

"Cool it!" Katara shouted, holding her stance.

"She started it!" Suki yelled back, glaring at the other girl.

Mai was appalled at her treatment, "Put me down! This is undignified!"

"Look, I'm going to unfreeze you," Katara said through gritted teeth, "And when I do, you guys are going to go to your rooms and CALM DOWN. Mai first."

"Hey!"

Mai sneered, "Looks like the peasant at least knows something about hierarchy."

Ignoring her, Katara lifted her hands, turning the ice back into liquid and bending it back into her water skin. The noble woman landed on her feet gracefully, shooting a scathing look at Zuko, and left the room. The Fire Lord hurried after her, shouting her name.

Once they were gone, Katara did the same for Suki, who fell in a heap. Sokka rushed to her and helped her up.

"Sorry," Katara said sheepishly, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't worry about it," the other girl grumbled, "I shouldn't have let her bother me like that."

Without another word, she stomped out the door, Sokka trailing after her silently.

The water bender was left in the room alone, standing in the middle of the mess caused by Suki and Mai's fight. She sighed, looking at the fallen Golden Coins on the ground.

What a night.

* * *

"You're WHAT?!" Sokka yelled, his hands flailing around.

"I'm going to stay in Omashu when we land," Suki repeated, packing her things as the ship jolted.

The water boy leaned his face in front of her, trying to get her attention, but she was purposefully avoiding his eyes.

"And exactly what are you going to do in Omashu?" he asked, his jaw thrust forward and lips pursed.

She shrugged, "I don't know. Find a way to go back to Kyoshi Island."

"Suki, please don't do this."

Suki looked to the boy she loved and felt her heart clench. She didn't want to leave him, but knew that if she stayed, things would only get worse between her and Mai. His brow was knitted together, his eyes pleading her not to go.

She sighed, "I'll still be in Kyoshi when you come back. Don't worry."

* * *

Toph was greeted by a sullen group. She got a short "hey," from Suki and Sokka, while Mai and Zuko kept arguing under their breaths. Only Katara hugged her, but Toph could feel her heart beating rapidly from stress.

"Well, um…" Toph said awkwardly, which felt weird for her because Toph Bei Fong did not do awkward, "Bumi invited you all for dinner. And some games apparently, but you guys don't seem like you're in the mood for that."

"Dinner would be lovely Toph," Katara touched the earth bender's shoulder.

The ride to the palace was tense and silent. The carriage that Bumi had sent seemed too small to hold them all as they rode, pointedly trying to ignore each other. Toph was just glad when they arrived, being disconnected from the earth was bad enough, but add five hormonal teenagers to the mix? That was just too much.

Once in Katara's room, Toph turned to the water girl and demanded, "Okay, spill it. What's going on?"

Katara shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, and finally collapsed on the bed. She stared up at the canopy and shouted, "I don't know! Zuko and Mai just seem to be yelling at each other all the time. Suki decided to go back to Kyoshi Island because she got in a fight with Mai and Sokka is being a baby about it! And I _just can't take it anymore_! They're driving me CRAZY!" She gritted her teeth and the water in the vase next to the bed froze.

"Whoa whoa," Toph tried to calm the girl down, she didn't want the pond outside to suddenly flood the room, "Slow down Sugar Queen. Why is Mai here anyway?"

"I think she's just tired of Zuko leaving her behind," Katara closed her eyes, "Which I understand, but she keeps putting everyone down and she hates everything Toph! EVERYTHING! If she's going to be like that the whole trip, I'm seriously considering going back to Ba Sing Se."

The bed dipped next to her as Toph sat down, "Well then tell her not to come! She's obviously a pain in everyone's ass."

"I know," the water bender sighed, "But she's Zuko's girlfriend. The Fire Lord, remember?"

"The Jerk Lord, you mean," Toph snickered, "Can't even handle his own girlfriend. We should talk to Zuko about it. I'm not sure if **I** could handle being with you guys like this."

"Maybe we should."

Of course though, Zuko was no help.

"I can't control her, all right?" he growled, "You can't seriously be expecting me to make her stay behind! I've tried that! She doesn't listen to anyone!"

"Then tell her to stop being such a bitch!" Toph yelled back.

"Toph, language."

"Can it, Katara. That's what she is and I will call her that," Toph shot her friend a glance and then back at the increasingly angry Fire Lord.

His golden eyes narrowed, "Don't insult her."

Zuko knew that Mai was being a bitch to all of them, but she still his girlfriend.

"Look, the group is falling apart already Sparky," the earth bender crossed her arms, "And we haven't even stepped out of Omashu. What does that say to you?"

He winced at the nickname, "Okay, okay. I'll talk to her about being nicer to all of you. I don't make any promises though."

"You better, because if she's part of the Sparky deal," Toph threatened, "We may just leave you behind."

"You can't do that, I'm the Fire Lord," Zuko was incredulous. A little girl that barely came up to his shoulder was bullying him.

"You can't do that, I'm the Fire Lord," the blind girl repeated in a mocking manner, and then hardening her voice again, "Deal with it, Sparky."

With that, she turned on her foot and left. An apologetic looking Katara trailed after her.

Zuko fumed, Deal with it Sparky?! Who did that girl think she was?! She may have been good friends with her Uncle, but that gave her no right to treat him this way! He was five years older than her for spirits sake! She didn't know anything about Mai! She didn't know how Mai could be!

After he was certain the two girls were gone, he stormed out of his room to find Mai. He was certain that he pushed down several people on the way, but he did not care, his anger blinded him and made him prone to violence. The Fire Lord finally found her sulking under a tree and picking at some moon flowers. He resisted the temptation to yell and took a deep breath.

This was going to take a while.

* * *

Author's note: Don't you just love Toph? She adds an element of Badassery to the world of Avatar. Haha. I mean, come on! Metal bending? Feeling the earth's vibrations? She could TOTALLY be a super hero. Yes. So Zuko is a wussy, we have established this.

Read and review, I love reviews! They make me happy and want to write more…please?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**On dappled clouds,**

**My heart does mar.**

"Are we picking up Twinkle Toes, or is he too busy balancing the four nations," Toph pointed her cookie at Katara, who was currently painting patterns on Suki's skin.

She shrugged, "I don't know. We sent a hawk-messenger, but there hasn't been word from him yet. We're not staying here too long, so we may just have to go without him."

For an instant, the earth bender's face fell in disappointment, but just as quickly she shoved the cookie in her mouth and many more after that. So what if Aang couldn't come? She didn't care, in fact, it was probably better that he didn't come. They would get things done sooner without him.

Katara noticed Toph's sudden hunger for the cookies and smiled sympathetically, "I know, it's not the same without him."

"Course it's not the same without him, because it's an entirely different situation if he's not there. Duh, Katara," Toph rolled her eyes, licking crumbs off her fingers.

Suki was idly chewing on a cookie herself, holding out her left arm for Katara to paint on. It was a special kind of dye that when washed off, would stain the skin and leave the patterns still imprinted on, though it was not permanent. After a few weeks, it would fade.

"So how are things with you and Aang?" the earth girl asked, watching Katara bent over her work.

She visibly stiffened at the mention of their relationship and accidentally messed up the lines. Swearing, Katara reached for a rag and patted Suki's skin, murmuring apologies.

Suki waved her away, "It's fine, don't worry about it."

"Katara, your heart is beating so fast I think it'll explode, calm down," Toph raised a brow, sitting up a little from her armchair.

"What's wrong Katara?" Suki touched the girl's shoulder.

The water bender sighed, "Nothing is wrong. Nothing!" She looked at the other two girls who looked at each other, unconvinced, "I'm serious."

"Uh, human lie detector, remember?" Toph raised her hand.

Damn.

Finally giving in, Katara wrung the cloth in her hands, "We're fine…it's just that…lately he hasn't been talking to me. And I didn't even know that I was a suspect in the assassination until I got to the South Pole."

"That's some serious secrecy going on there Sugar Queen. You guys are having problems."

"No," Katara firmly said, shaking her head, "We're fine. All couples keep things from each other, right?" She looked pleadingly to Suki who avoided her eyes.

"I don't know, it seems like he should have told you about something like that," the Kyoshi girl fiddled with her red hair.

Toph, her expression blank, suddenly said, "Sparky's on his way here."

And as if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

The water bender looked at Toph, "You know, some people have to wait until the door is open to know who it is. Normal people."

She shrugged in response, "Hey, I don't begrudge you your talents. Come in Zuko!"

Zuko's head appeared at the door, "How did you…" he noticed Toph in the room, "Oh right." He sighed, running a hand through his hair and stepping inside, "Could I have some…" he gritted his teeth, "…aderrrghmm."

The three girls blinked and gave him weird looks.

"Come again?" Suki raised a brow.

"I was just wondering if I could have some ahhveerm," he coughed.

"Spit it out!" Toph demanded.

"Advice! I want ADVICE!"

His face turned red and he was resolutely staring at his feet.

"Ooooh," realization dawned on their faces.

Then an awkward silence fell in the room as Zuko fidgeted uncomfortably standing in front of them. Finally Katara said,

"Well, that was unexpected…What do you need advice about?"

The Fire Lord cringed, if his Uncle were here, it would not have come down to this. Iroh would have talked to Mai and easily convinced her to return to the Fire Nation. He was good with words like that. Zuko on the other hand was not so adept and noticed he often made the situation worse every time he spoke to Mai.

He was desperate.

"Just…I don't know what to say to Mai," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, "I don't know why she suddenly is being so stubborn about this."

Katara tilted her head, "Well…what has she said so far?"

"She keeps going on about me leaving her behind all the time," he raised his hands in frustration, "But I'm not leaving her permanently! I'll be back!"

"Maybe she just feels resentful about you getting to have all the fun," Toph said simply, chomping on another cookie.

The water bender considered his words, "Maybe…but that might not be everything."

"What, tell me. Please," he begged.

"Well, she could just might be feeling insignificant in your life," the water girl continued, "And as Toph said, you have left her behind an awful lot for other things. You should try telling her how important she is to you."

He started to pace, "And how exactly do that? Just say it? I'm not good at that!"

Suki, in an irritated voice said to him, "You have to solve your own problems, Zuko. We can't do it for you."

Right, they were right. He of all people should have known.

After thanking them for their advice, he returned to his room and poured water in the wash basin. He looked at himself in the mirror, touching the scar that radiated over the left side of his face. Frowning, he felt the rough skin in comparison to the smooth paleness that surrounded it. How could anyone love this face? He was a monster. The things he had done to regain his honor, the deeds he had committed in his time wandering without Uncle. If Mai ever knew who he really was, had seen him pathetically chase the avatar and stoop so low for the love of his father, she would turn away from him in disgust. He felt anger flare in his stomach, why did he always need someone to guide him?

Why did he make so many mistakes?

"You called?" he heard Mai's monotone behind him. He noticed her in the mirror and turned around, undoing his hair tie and letting it fall around his face.

He indicated for her to sit down, "Mai, I have something to tell you."

The noblewoman raised a brow, but did not say anything.

"Mai…you're really…" he tried to search for the words, "Important…to me. I would never leave you—"

She cut him off, "Are you breaking up with me?"

Golden eyes widened, "What?! No! Why would you think that--," he stopped, breathing in and running a hand through his hair, "No. Will you please just listen to me?"

Her lips pursed in a thin line and there were no more words from her.

"I just wanted to say, that I really care about you. I love you. If you feel like your not important in my life, you're wrong, and you don't have to come with us to prove anything."

Mai's eyes narrowed dangerously, a sneer running on her face, "Oh? I'm important in your life? Well you have a funny way of showing it Fire Lord!"

"What do you mean?" he was incredulous, how had he ever shown her that she was otherwise?

"Not only do you run around with the avatar's little groupies," she stood up, hissing, "Always doing whatever they tell you to, you never listen to a word I say! If I told you to come with me to some Agni forsaken place, you would tell me that you were too busy! I'm nothing to you! You're just keeping me around until the council finds you some bimbo to marry as Fire Lady!"

"Excuse me?" he exploded, "For one thing, this a political matter that could threaten the peace we all killed ourselves for. And another, what makes you say that I'm just toying with you?! Mai, you make no sense!"

Glaring at him she shouted right back, "Oh yea? Well I know that the council is pushing you to marry, and you're just putting it off! Guess what Zuko! I'm right here, and you've never shown any interest in marrying me! Now how do you think that makes me feel? You always just push me into the background and put everyone before me!"

"I didn't know that you wanted to get married! I put it off because I thought you weren't ready!" Zuko groaned, a headache starting to form around his temples.

"Don't give me that," she ground her teeth, "The way you treat me, it's so obvious that you're waiting to dump me."

"Then let's get married," he snapped, "You can be the bleeding Fire Lady if you want!"

She stopped, her face going red. In a deadly quiet voice she asked, "Was that a proposal?"

"Yes! Whatever you want Mai, I don't care!" and with that he stormed from the room, leaving her still seething and staring at the spot that he was standing in.

As Zuko stampeded down the hallway, his mind was racing. Was he an idiot?! That was no way to propose! Why did he always make things so much worse?! He took a left at the corner, not really knowing where he was going, just wanting to get as far as possible from Mai. Getting lost forever in the Earth Kingdom palace sounded pretty good about now.

Following wherever his feet would take him, he raced blindly from the girl he loved. Shocked faces followed him, but he ignored them and continued on. He finally stopped, when he realized he was outside. In confusion, he looked around him and realized that it was an inner sanctuary, a garden growing within the palace walls.

He felt like burning it down to the ground. The plants mocked him in their peaceful existence. Kicking a tree, he glared into the pond of koi fish in the middle of the garden. He slumped against the tree he had just kicked and cradled his head with his arms. This place reminded him of his mother too much. There was a sleepy mumble next to him, making him aware of a girl slumbering under the tree like a forest nymph.

Recognizing her as Katara, he stood up to go when he heard behind him, "Zuko? What are you doing here?"

He sighed, "I should I ask you the same. It's dangerous to fall asleep just anywhere you know."

She grinned sheepishly, tugging on her hair which stuck up to the one side that she had slept on, "I know…it's just that this place was so…calming. I got lost in the palace looking for Toph and ended up here."

He nodded, "I guess…I got lost too."

Walking over the pond, she watched the koi swim leisurely, their colors glinting in the sun. Looking over at him she said, "Doesn't this remind you of the Northern Oasis?"

Stiffening, he agreed, this place did have a familiar feel to it. Why she brought up the Northern Oasis, he did not know, it was only a place of bad memories for him.

Her blue eyes looked out into the garden, turned away from him, "I hated you then, more than anyone I've hated in my life."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. It was good for me. It gave me the strength to fight you for Aang," a gentle breeze fluttered her hair, bringing the scent of panda lilies to him.

He shook his head, "I know I made mistakes. I keep trying to make up for them, but it never feels like it's enough."

"Zuko, we have already forgiven you," she was surprised, "You don't have to do anything else."

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, "I don't think I've forgiven myself."

Her smile was gentle, it warmed him to see it, "It takes time. How did it go with Mai? Is she coming with us tomorrow?"

At the mention of Mai, his brows knitted themselves together, "No…" he lingered off, "I asked her to marry me."

"Is that how you got her to return?" Katara's laughter like soft waves, "That was pretty extreme of you."

Rubbing his face he replied, "I didn't mean to…it's just, she kept going on about how I was toying with her and it just…came out!"

She snorted, and then changing the subject, "Hey do you know how to get out of here?"

He looked around, shrugging, "No idea."

"Oh," she chewed on her lower lip, "Okay, let's just try walking around then. I'm sure we'll come out of it okay."

She sounded so sure that they would find their way again, Zuko almost had to believe her.

* * *

Author's note: So someone asked if I was getting rid of Suki…I'm not. Sorry. There's a little moment of Zutara for you. It's going to be gradual, also sorry about that. I wish they would throw off their clothes off and go at it too, but it just doesn't work like that. Lol.

Zuko: I'm not the monster here, you are. Playing with people's lives like that.

Me: Shut up! You're not real!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Bao Fu

Toph was tapping her foot impatiently as she and Suki were still in the room, waiting for Katara to return. Apparently, Sugar Queen had gone to look for Toph when she had stayed too long in the kitchen looking for more cookies and possibly some milk. It wasn't her fault, Bumi had accosted her and started going on about the virtues of rock candy and how they were in harmony with cookies. Her eye twitched at the infuriating memory. The earth bender didn't know if it was just her, but the old man seemed to get crazier every time he opened his mouth.

"Look, I'm sure she just got lost," Suki looked over to the fidgety earth bender.

Toph shot her a look, "I didn't get lost, and I'm blind!"

"Why are you so worked up over this anyway? If you want, we could go try and find her," the Kyoshi warrior stood up, straightening her dress.

The other girl considered this and shook her head. She didn't want to waste her time looking for Sugar Queen, the girl was bound to turn up by the next day. Her foot slowed on the carpet, crunching her toes into the soft plush and grimacing at the feel of it. The fibers were almost as bad as sand in dulling her senses.

"Forget it. If she got lost, I'm not her mommy. I'm not going to look for her," she scoffed.

Suki looked around the unnecessarily large room, which was the once good, but now better guest room (as King Bumi had described). Although Toph was unwilling, Suki was not so sure. The Earth Kingdom palace was an odd place, almost labyrinthine in some aspects, just like the earth king's riddles. It was made of stone, so she wouldn't be surprised if the eccentric monarch remodeled on whim.

Suddenly, Toph rushed to the walls, pressing her ears against them, when Suki gave her a weird look she explained,

"I think Zuko just talked it over with Mai."

Suki watched her in amazement, thinking that the Fire Lord's room was at least five doors down, five enormous, thick doors with equally thick walls.

"And?" she asked.

Toph's lips twisted into a smirk, "Well, as awesome as I am, I can't hear what they are saying. But I do think they are yelling at each other."

"Yea they do that a lot," the Kyoshi sighed, "Very annoying."

Toph noticed the other girl's annoyance and remembered something. A slow grin was spreading on her face, "So…I heard you and Mai got into a cat fight."

Suki flushed and defended herself, "She had it coming."

The earth bender agreed, "Yea, I know. I haven't spent five minutes with her and I know she's a pain. I hope Zuko straightens things out."

Down the hall, the voices became louder, becoming audible to Suki even. Raising a brow, Toph looked at the door,

"Can you hear that?"

Suki winced and nodded as a loud slamming indicated the end of the argument.

Toph snorted, "And I thought I was loud."

* * *

After the two had left the garden, they wandered about in silence.

Katara looked at the silent fire bender next to her and resisted the urge to sigh. He had not said a word, only nodding or shrugging if she said something. She wanted to ask how it went with Mai, but looking at the dark expression on his face, she could not.

If only she hadn't been stupid enough to get lost, this would not be happening right now.

If she hadn't fallen _asleep_, this wouldn't be happening right now, but after days of putting up with the fire couple and dumb rumors about her part in the assassination, she had been stressed and tired. The sanctuary seemed so cut off from the world, quiet and still, that it had lulled her into a slumber before she knew it.

They found a room with servants going in, which turned out to be the kitchen Toph had been in earlier. In relief, Katara asked them the way back to her room and they kindly pointed out the way.

"See? I told you we'd find our way. It's just a matter of time," she grinned, trying to lighten up the mood between them.

He grunted, looking straight forward.

Rolling her eyes, she decided he was being too cranky to talk to anyway.

* * *

They parted ways in front of Toph's room, she watched him walk down the hall to his own door before going back in. Toph pounced on her as soon as she stepped foot inside,

"Where have you been?"

Katara grinned sheepishly, "Um…I got lost?"

"Why was Sparky with you?"

The water bender cursed inwardly, sometimes it wasn't so good to have the earth bending master around. Suki looked curious, and with an eager expression said,

"Zuko? Oh this is gonna be good."

The two other girls looked expectantly to Katara, who shrank back against the door. She didn't really know how to explain it.

"Well…um…you see…There was this garden, in the middle of the palace, if you'll believe it. And I…fell asleep…And when I woke up, Zuko was lost too. And and…"

Toph laughed, "Oh that's rich. You BOTH got lost? After saving the world, surviving Azula, you two got LOST in a crazy king's palace?"

As the water bender tried desperately to grasp for words, there was a quiet knock on the door that Katara was trying to melt into. Thankful for the distraction, the water bender flung it open to see a petite servant girl bowing to her.

"Yes?"

"Mistress Katara, the Earth King wishes to summon all you to dinner in an hour," the girl respectfully replied, not raising her eyes from the floor.

Uncomfortable at her subservience, Katara thanked the girl quickly and shut the door. She turned back to her friends. Looking at the still grinning Toph, she decided for some payback,

"Toph, don't you want to do something special for dinner?"

Suki cackled gleefully in the background and immediately hopped off the bed to help the water bender gang up on the other girl. Toph's pearly eyes widened in genuine fear,

"What?! Stay away from me! I'm warning you!"

Her mind raced, trying to think of something, and the first thing that came to her mind involved rocks and smashing, but she couldn't exactly do that to her friends. Could she?

"Suki, hold her down!"

The Kyoshi swiped the earth bender's legs with her own, unbalancing Toph and making her fall backwards. But before she hit the ground, the red head caught the other girl by her arm and quickly tied the ribbon that had been in Toph's hair to bind her wrists tightly. A waterfall of jet black hair cascaded in its newfound freedom around Toph's shoulders as the girl tried to kick at her captors. It was thick and uniform in its silky sheen, though Toph really couldn't care less about it, she really couldn't find it in herself to cut it as her mother had always loved to play with it.

Now she really regretted not doing it when she had the chance.

Katara cooed, directing the girl onto a footstool "Oh Toph, you have the most beautiful hair!"

"Thanks Katara, I'll remember that the next time I kick your butt!" the earth bender said sarcastically, struggling against Suki's improvised shackles. The older girl reached to run her fingers through some strands of Toph's hair, only to pull them back when they were almost bitten off by Toph's teeth.

If Fire Lord Ozai had tried to do Toph's hair, he probably would have been defeated much more quickly. But these girls were not Ozai, and when it became clear that Toph would not open the box of hurt on them, she settled for complaining as loudly as she could as they milled about her, shaping her hair around and discussing amongst themselves. Occasionally they would ask her a question, but every time they did Toph simply growled at them.

And so the hour came to pass.

The three girls stood poised (well, two of them anyway) and ready to make an appearance at dinner. Toph on the other hand, while immaculately groomed for the occasion, followed them grumbling and making faces the whole way.

She frowned, licking her lips, "What is this stuff that you put on my lips? It tastes gross."

"You're not supposed to eat that," Katara chided, and leaned over to reapply the lip paint, "Stay still, or we'll tie you up again."

Toph rolled her eyes, but complied. As much as she hated to admit it, it felt nice being worked on. Once in a while. She couldn't handle this every day. But once in a while was fine.

Self-consciously she touched the flowers in her hair, "Do I look okay?"

Suki beamed, "Toph, you look great. I didn't know that a little lady was under all that dirt."

"Technically I'm more of a lady than you," Toph snorted.

They entered the dining room, Katara chose a seat across from her brother with Toph while Suki sat next to him. He didn't acknowledge them, his brow was furrowed in concentration and hadn't noticed the girls come in. Finally, Suki cleared her throat to catch his attention. He looked with surprise at her and then a dreamy smile spread over his face,

"Suki…you look really nice."

The Kyoshi warrior blushed and fiddled with the sleeves of her light green dress, "You like it? I bought it before we went to the South Pole and didn't have a chance to wear until now."

The two exchanged compliments and giggles. Well, Suki giggled, Sokka chuckled in a manly fashion.

Katara watched her brother and Suki flirt with each other with a bit of nausea. Good for Suki, but this was her brother after all.

This went on until Zuko entered the room, his face looking ashen. He took a seat next to Suki, but stared at the empty plate in front of him. Katara looked with concern to him,

"Zuko, is something wrong?"

His lips twisted into a frown as he gripped a the tablecloth, a thin trail of smoke appearing from his clenching fist, "Mai."

"Where is Mai? She usually shows up with you, doesn't she?" Sokka turned away from his girlfriend and looked to the Fire Lord.

"She's gone."

Katara's eyes widened, "Has she been kidnapped? Zuko, we have to look for her!"

"No," he shook his head, "She ran away. I don't know where she is, but it was definitely her own choice."

"And how do you know that, Sparky?" Toph raised a brow.

The fire bender held out a pearl handled throwing knife with the character "Mai" embossed on the blade, "I gave this to her for her birthday. I found it on her pillow when I went to get her for dinner."

"What kind of weirdo gives his girlfriend a knife for her birthday?" Sokka cocked his eye at Zuko who defended,

"Hey! She likes knives, if you haven't noticed!"

"Are you positive that she left on her own?" Katara asked, looking at the knife.

The boy put it into a velvet lined box, and nodded, "There were no signs of a struggle. The window was open and there was a rope leading down from it. She's gone, she's really gone." His voice was thick as he repeated the words in his head in disbelief.

"Maybe she just needed some time on her own," she tried to reason, "I'm sure she'll be back."

He didn't reply, the only indication that he heard her was his forehead wrinkling deeply. For the rest of the meal, Zuko brooded over his food, barely eating or drinking. The others left him alone, not wanting to get on the wrong side of the temperamental fire bender.

Bumi entered the room and noticed the gloomy atmosphere, but had the surprising sensitivity to ignore it. The king looked at Sokka,

"So, did you find anything in those reports I gave you?"

Sokka slanted a glance to Zuko before replying, "Yes, I did. Thank you very much, Bumi."

"Is that what you were doing all day, Captain Boomerang?"

He frowned at the nickname, why did she still call him that? Boomerang was still a touchy subject, considering that it had not come back after the last time he had used it to save Toph's life.

"Yes, Toph that is what I was doing," he nodded despite the Boomerang thing, "And I found out some interesting things."

"Like what, Sokka?" Katara reached for a bread roll from the basket. She eyed Zuko as she took a bite out of it and then returned her attention to her sibling.

The water boy cleared his throat importantly, "Well, there have been reports in the town of Chen Mo that a group of rebels are recruiting there. They want to eradicate all Fire Nation influences, including the people that made their homes during colonization of the Earth Kingdom."

"Didn't most of those people leave anyway?" Toph asked.

"Mostly," Sokka corrected, "Because they were afraid that something like this would happen, but some stayed behind because they loved it in the Earth Kingdom and didn't want to leave. Some of them even left behind high paying government jobs to become farmers."

Suki gripped her spoon, "If the Earth People are given back their land, I don't see the problem in letting a few Fire Nation live here."

"That's the thing, these people are being discriminated against and pressured to leave. What's more is that this group is ultra patriotic and wants the Fire Nation to pay for everything its done. I think they have a lot to do with the attempted assassination of Kuei, who's been sympathetic to Fire Nation peace treaties."

They all looked to Zuko who was stabbing carrots in his vegetable dish. His expression was hard and flushed, but he did not say anything.

"What are they called?" Katara looked worriedly to her brother. Who would be next on their assassination list? Bumi was certainly friendly enough with the Fire Nation, and so was Aang in trying to balance the world.

Sokka's eyes were grim, "The Bao Fu."

* * *

Author's Note: Well that's chapter four for ya. Yay! So just a couple of things:

Chen Mo-Silence

Bao Fu-Retaliation.

So now we have a name to our...antagonists? I guess? I don't know, it's already in the summary, so you guys already knew that. Lol.

Thanks for the reviews guys. It's much appreciated. Love!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The next morning, the group of five set out on their journey. Since driving five ostrich horses would only slow them down, they decided to share three. Sokka and Suki rode on one, Katara sharing with Toph and Zuko on his own, though admittedly he was getting the short end of the string.

The ostrich horse, affectionately named "Shifty" by the stable master, fought Zuko every step of the way, biting at him if it felt the need.

The others smirked as Zuko yelled out in frustration when Shifty stopped in its tracks to wander off the road for the umpteenth time.

"By Agni I hate this animal!"

The others snickered, earning them a death glare from the Fire Lord.

For the first hour, it was amusing to see Zuko argue with Shifty, but after that it got to be grating. Not to mention they would have to stop every so often to readjust the ostrich horse's saddle because it had a tendency to wiggle out of it.

"Zuko, do you want to switch?" Katara asked, finally taking pity on him. They were in the shade, giving the ostrich horses a break before they got started again.

"Katara, if he couldn't control that thing, what makes you think you can?" her brother hitched himself up onto his own animal and was giving Suki a hand.

Ignoring him, she went over to said thing, who looked at her with suspicious eyes. They stared each other down in silence. And then, she slowly held out a few sugar cubes, which it took cautiously. She rubbed its beak and it leaned into her hand, making a sound of contentment.

The boys looked at the two with jaws dropped. In a matter of moments she had tamed the beast. Zuko immediately dug through his pockets for some treats and stomped over them, pushing them towards the ostrich horse.

Shifty snorted and continued to keep its attention on the water bender.

Katara rolled her eyes, "Zuko, you can't just force animals to do what you want them to do."

The boy huffed and went over to Katara's ostrich horse and swung his leg over it, hitching himself up. Toph looked to the two and went over to Zuko saying,

"I'm not getting on that thing Katara, I don't trust it."

Zuko protested a little as she hauled herself up, telling her that it was better for girls to stick together, but she paid him no mind.

Punching him in the shoulder she said, "Suck it up, Sparky!"

He winced, rubbing the sore spot where she hit him. How did so much violence exist in such a tiny girl? Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Katara giggling and shot her a glare, which made her laugh even more. Rolling his eyes, he clicked his tongue and to his relief, the ostrich horse listened and returned to the road.

Ooo

As the sun set, they came upon the outskirts of the town of Shui and decided to rest for the night in the surrounding area.

"Hey, why do we still have to sleep outside if we have the Fire Lord hanging around?" Toph complained, dropping a load of firewood onto the ground.

Katara formed the wood into a cone, "The less money we carry around, the better."

"If it rains, we'll go into town," Sokka reasoned in the background, unpacking his sleeping bag.

Toph grumbled, "Big help, I can make my own shelter."

Raising a brow, Katara asked, "I thought you liked the outdoors better."

"I do," shrugged Toph, "But I like beds to sleep on, you know?"

The water bender could understand. Sleeping on cold hard dirt with the occasional rock sticking into your side was not her idea of a good night's sleep, but it was more practical. She glanced at Zuko and smirked, at least lighting the fire was easier now, thinking of all the different methods Sokka would try to ignite a flame and ending in failure.

Finishing up with the fire wood, she turned to Zuko, "Could you light this?"

Nodding, he breathed in and punched the air, expecting for the flame to ignite, but as it did in the Western Air Temple, only a small puff came out. Confused, he tried again, but gasped as an intense pain spread from his chest in the area where Azula had shot him with her lightning.

In concern, Katara rushed to him and opened his shirt, revealing the star shaped scar left behind from the wound. He clutched at it and his features clenched in agony.

"I don't understand, I healed this months ago," the water bender whispered, encasing her hand in glowing water and pressing it to his chest.

Slowly the pain receded and his tense body started to relax. His breathing returned to normal and his golden eyes turned to her in questioning.

She furrowed her brow, "I don't know what's going on either."

"Has this happened before?" Toph asked, next to Katara.

Zuko weakly shook his head, "I haven't had a chance to fire bend since the end of the war. I didn't have a reason to, and I was so busy that I never thought of trying."

Sokka was silent for a moment, looking at the scar and was suddenly reminded of something, "Maybe your chakra is blocked."

Three sets of eyes turned to him and he nodded to himself, "Yea, remember that time with Azula in the caves? She shot Aang then and he couldn't enter the Avatar State. Maybe this is something similar to that, but on a bigger scale because she hit your heart."

In irritation, Zuko sat up abruptly, "So what are you saying? That I've lost my bending like my father?"

"Not exactly."

"I'm back," Suki stepped into the clearing, holding up two rabbit tortoises, "And look what I caught!"

She looked at their somber looking faces and after an uncomfortable silence asked, "Did something happen?"

"Nothing, nothing happened," Zuko mumbled, getting up and walking away from the group.

"Zuko!" Katara followed him.

The remaining three watched them leave and then turned back to each other.

Finally Toph said, "So…does anyone remember how to light a fire?"

The Fire Lord and the water bender were still in sights of their party, but were a good distance away down the river. He picked up a rock and threw it into the water, it fell with a singular 'plunk' and sank to the river bed. Katara touched his shoulder,

"Zuko…"

He whirled around, his eyes wild "What Katara, what is it?!"

"I…" she looked up at him, not knowing what to say, "I'm sorry."

He grunted and threw another rock into the river, it ended up the same fashion as the other one. They stood there, listening to the rush of water as it moved past them and finally, he yelled out,

"Agni, I hate this! First Mai and now my bending?!"

It was like the world was against him.

Katara winced, this was partially her fault. He was like this because he had protected her from Azula. She remembered the horrific scene of his body convulsing under the lightning's aftershocks, the smell of cooked flesh and the fear pulsing through her blood. Fear for Zuko and fear for her own life as Azula's crazed golden eyes turned to her in maniacal delight that she had killed her own brother. After Katara had defeated her, she had run back to Zuko and forced her energy into him, desperate to save him even if her arms started to shake from the effort. Her tears had mixed into the water healing him as she yelled at him simultaneously to come back. Finally, she had collapsed, completely drained when there came from him a small groan. In her relief and joy, she threw her arms around him and began to sob. He was alive, he was alive!

Coming back from her thoughts, she looked at the silent boy and felt the weight of the memory press down on her.

"Zuko, we can fix this. It's going to be all right," Katara said to the angry monarch, "It's happened to Aang before, but now he's fine. His chakras are flowing again."

Looking darkly at the ground he asked, "And how exactly did he do that?"

"He told me he felt them realign when Ozai threw him against a rock and a stone pressed the right area," she admitted, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

Gritting his teeth, he turned to her, "So that's it? Have my father throw me against some rock?"

"Look, I'm not telling you that because I think it's the solution," she shook her head, "What I'm saying is that you can be healed, we'll go to the North Pole. They have highly trained healers there and they will be able to help you."

He sighed, and clenched his fists and unclenched them. Looking at his hands he grimaced, feeling useless now. It was like a part of him had died.

Ooo

"You want to WHAT?!" Sokka exploded at his sister.

"I'm taking Zuko to the North Pole so that he can get his fire bending back," Katara repeated calmly.

He raised his hands in the air and yelled back, "We have a mission! Potential rebels, over turned peace?! Any of this ringing a bell?"

"Look, I'm not forgetting about that. Don't you remember that there was also a water bender involved? We can find information up there to see if there is a possible connection with the Bao Fu. Maybe it's not just a one nation thing," Katara sighed, "Please Sokka. I owe it to Zuko."

He looked suspiciously to her, and then to the boy standing behind her and then back to her again. Finally he said, "You're going to find out about the water bender and heal Zuko. That's it, right?"

"Yea, that's what I said," she blinked in confusion, "What else could we do?"

He nodded at this, mollified slightly, "Fine, we'll split up. You guys go to the North and we'll continue onto Chen Mo."

"Thanks Sokka," she grinned, and then to the others, "Is everyone else all right with that?"

Toph shrugged, chewing on a blade of grass, "As long as I don't have to go, that's fine."

Suki nodded in agreement, "Yea, I'd like to stay away from ice for a bit longer."

So the group separated the morning after buying some supplies in town. Katara waved good bye to her friends and got on her own ride. Zuko eyed the animal with some hesitation.

"What?" she asked, noticing that he wasn't getting near it.

"That's Shifty."

"So?"

"He hates me."

Scoffing, she corrected him, "Shifty is a girl, thank you very much. And she'll be fine as long as you leave her alone."

He grumbled, but hauled himself up. And much to his surprise, Shifty was fine. In fact, she was quite peaceful and obedient. No trouble at all. He gingerly hooked his fingers into Katara's belt and she looked at him in impatience,

"You're going to fall off. Lock your arms around my waist."

"Errr…"

After another second of deliberation he lightly encircled her and they set off back to Omashu.

Time passed and he remained stiffly in his seat, feeling uncomfortable at the closeness. Shifty jolted harshly, making him hold on more tightly than he was before. He quickly glanced at her face to see if she had noticed, but her face was focused intently on the road. In relief, he relaxed and watched the scenery as it rushed by. Her hair tickled his face as it fluttered in the wind, bringing the smell of panda lilies just as it had done in the garden. He found himself leaning into her soft warmth, wanting to breath more deeply her scent.

"Are you worried?"

Zuko snapped back to reality, "What?"

"Are you worried about Mai?" she asked again.

He withdrew from her slightly, and sighed, what was he doing? Mai was out there all alone and he wanted to smell another girl.

"Of course I'm worried," he replied, "I just wish that she hadn't left like that."

"Well you did do something kinda stupid."

He resisted the urge to groan, "Like?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure it was."

"Why am I always the one at fault here?"

"I'm going to assume it was your fault. Did she get really quiet?" Katara laughed at his indignation.

He thought back to their last argument and nodded, "Yea, how did you know?"

"Um, I'm a girl too," she shrugged, the cloth on her back shifting, "You my friend, made a big mistake. What did you say?"

"I just asked her to marry me because she said I was toying with her!" Zuko shouted, very frustrated, "What's wrong with that?!"

Katara clicked her tongue in disapproval, "Well for one thing, you asked her to marry you for the wrong reasons. And another thing, that was the most unromantic thing you could ever do."

"What wrong reasons? And what does romance have to do with this?"

"You just said that to shut her up right? Because you didn't want to argue with her anymore?" she analyzed, "Not to mention, if I were her, I would want the guy I love to put some care into the idea that we would be spending the rest of our lives together."

"Shit."

The water bender laughed again, that irritating soft laughter Zuko had heard in the garden. He could hear the smile in her voice as she said,

"Don't worry. If she really loves you, she'll be back. And when she does, make sure to grovel and beg like your life depends on it."

ooo

It was nearly nightfall when they finally decided to stop. Since Omashu had no air ships or a harbor, they decided to pass it and go straight to Gang Kou where they could hitch a ride to the Fire Nation and go from there.

"I wish we could see Bumi again," Katara mused as she unsaddled Shifty. The ostrich horse gurgled at the relief of being unburdened and immediately started to roll on the ground to get the feeling of the saddle out of its back.

Zuko threw another stick into their fire, which they built by hand, "There's no helping it, we have to get to the North Pole as soon as possible and then back to your brother." He thought of the Bao Fu and wondered just how far it had reached if a water bender had joined them. The South Pole was out, because Katara was the only water bender from the South. That only left the North, so they would be killing two birds with one stone in a sense. Yet no matter how much he tried to justify it in his mind, he kept feeling selfish for dragging Katara away from her friends and away from her mission. He added after a pause, "Sorry."

The water bender turned to him in surprise, "For what?"

"For taking you away from your friends," he grabbed another stick and began drawing on the ground. He scratched the Fire Nation symbol and then scribbled it out.

She sat down across from him, the fire between them, and pulled her knees into her chest, "Zuko, I want to help you. You're my friend too."

Looking at her face, he tried to search for a lie. Her clear blue eyes were wide and honest, only flickering in the light. He sighed, "I just hope we find something about the Bao Fu in the North, or else it'll be completely about me."

She laughed and tossed him a bread roll. Catching it, he thanked her. He bit into the tough dough, hard and dry from being stored in a bag all day, but he ate it anyway. Taking a swig from his canteen to wash it down, he noticed her staring into the fire with a blank expression.

He raised a brow, "What's up?"

Her attention came back to the present, "What? Oh, I'm just thinking about Aang and wondering how he's doing. He's all alone right now."

"He's the avatar. He'll be fine."

"He's barely thirteen!" she rubbed the dirt with her shoes. Aang was too young to be handling this kind of business, defeating Ozai had been bad enough.

Zuko shrugged, "Katara, he has thousands of years of knowledge at his disposal. I think he's going to be okay."

She chewed her lip, not wanting to admit that he was right. Not replying, she slipped into her sleeping bag and pulled it over her head. She heard him chuckle and scowled into the fabric.

"Good night Katara."

"Meh."

Ooo

Author's note: UUUUgh. That was kind of hard to write out. I don't know why. Block I guess. Haha. Soooo, I really think it's cool when people from all these countries show up on my traffic thinger. Like from India, UK, Ireland, Australia, Slovakia, Belgium, Trinidad and more. So I see you all. Yep.

So the Zutara has officially started.

Read and review, because I love it! And makes me want to write more! Hint hint nudge nudge say no more say no more.


	6. Chapter 6: Interlude

Chapter Six: Interlude

In the darkness, Iroh listened to his brother sleep.

It reminded him of a different time, when they were both so young and innocent. Their souls were pure and unmarred by the world, and the world still unknowing of what they were to become. The future looked simple then.

He remembered meeting his brother for the first time, having already decided to hate the child for taking away their mother. Yes, Fire Lady Ilah had died for him, and there that selfish creature was, sleeping as if nothing had happened.

The crown prince's feet step softly onto the wooden floor. He waited to hear the monster's breathing before approaching him.

_His mother was gone, and it was all that thing's fault. _

_His father, always a stone like man, had shut himself in his room and had not come out since._

_He glared at the child's peaceful face. What had father named him? _

_Ozai._

_Destruction._

_As he looked upon the newborn, he contemplated how easy it would be to take revenge. For himself and his father. His hands were small in comparison to a man's, but they still held strength to strangle the soft fleshy neck of an infant._

_He could do it._

_And it would be justified._

_Just as the prince was about to make his dreadful decision, a small sound arose from the crib. The skin on Iroh's neck jumped as he realized Ozai was awake. The two brothers stared at each other, their golden eyes identical to their mother's. Iroh was startled to see his mother in the baby, as if her spirit had entered him and was now watching him._

_The baby squirmed, wanting to touch Iroh's robes. The crown prince moved away in disgust and Ozai fell to his weak struggles, unable to even turn himself. _

_Iroh considered revenge again._

_Do it. You have the right to._

_His hands hovered over Ozai, ready for the kill. He frowned, hesitating for a moment as those golden eyes watched him. Suddenly, the infant grabbed Iroh's fingers and squealed in delight. Its small fingers could barely encircle a finger, yet it held on tightly with a surprising grip. New life flowed through the infant into the tiny fist it made. _

_The corners of Iroh's lips twitched into an unwilling smile. In response, Ozai spread his toothless mouth in imitation._

_No, he could not kill his brother. Revenge would not bring his mother back._

There was a light snoring and Ozai shifted in his sleep, frowning. He mumbled and curled into a tight ball.

Iroh sighed, feeling guilt weigh upon his conscience. It was his fault that Ozai's light had disappeared.

As a young boy, Ozai had been similar to Zuko in many ways. Hot headed, quick to anger, but ultimately kind under his arrogant exterior. Even if he had been rejected by his father, he continually sought his approval and had pushed himself to the brink in training. Still, Azulon would not look at him, and still Ozai would try harder.

Iroh had been spared Azulon's coldness and a small seed of resentment had been planted in Ozai's heart.

They both came of age, Iroh becoming betrothed and married to a nobleman's daughter. Soon Ozai followed after, and that was where things truly fell apart.

Iroh loved his wife and son, they were his joy in life. Yet he felt an incompleteness whenever he laid down at night after a day in the battlefield. He wondered what this hole was, but dismissed it as he had everything he could ever want.

He returned home for a holiday, Ozai greeted him with enthusiasm, asking of his conquests and groaning in jealousy, dearly wishing that he could leave the palace as well. Behind him stood a slim young girl, whose eyes were downcast and lips upturned into a demure smile. Noticing Iroh's interest, Ozai introduced her as his betrothed, Ursa.

When their eyes met, Iroh felt the pieces connect and a surge of dumbfounded elation rush through him. He had fallen in love with her the very moment they met.

And their betrayal had been what had finally broken Ozai.

It had gone on for years, their affair secret and forbidden. The only hint of their love to outsiders had been a small locket hidden in the sash of their robes. When Azula began to show signs of her genius, Ozai had burst in on them, proud of his child and ready to boast as the two ripped themselves away from each other a moment too late.

His words of praise died on his lips and a frown replaced it.

"_How could you?" _he had asked, his voice deadly quiet.

Their affair was another reason why Ozai had despised Zuko so much, despite the fact that they were clearly father and son. Zuko idolized Iroh too much, loved Iroh too much, just as his mother did. Though Ozai questioned the legitimacy of both his children, Azula at least could serve a purpose in his revenge.

The fallen Fire Lord's eyes opened and glared into the darkness. His traitorous brother was there again, watching him in pity. He did not need his pity and it burned to feel that gaze upon him. It burned more to know that he had lost and Iroh had won.

As always.

"Are you awake brother?" Iroh's deep voice came through the bars.

Ozai did not answer.

The older man sighed, "I've brought you dinner. It is your favorite, curry rice."

The delicious scent of the curry wafted over to him and his stomach tightened in response. But he would not let Iroh trick him.

He sneered, "Get that peasant sludge away from me."

Iroh was silent. Ozai listened for a reaction, but all he could here was the small sound of the plate being pushed through the bars and soft footsteps walking away.

Ooo

Author's Note: A small piece of Ozai's history. I was watching the Beach and it came to me that they looked pretty darn happy. Which means Ozai couldn't be as evil as all these other fanfictions make him out to be, I mean, he was building sandcastles with Zuko after all. So what made him turn? What made him into the power hungry monarch we know and love? I also added curry rice, because I'm eating curry rice and it is awesome. Yay I'm Korean. (I realize that it's originally Indian, but East Asians have bastardized it into something that is equally delicious. I've never actually tried Indian Curry rice. Tried Thai though, very sweet.)

Oh and some more countries: Germany, France, Mexico, Philippines, Poland, Malaysia, Jamaica, Hungary, Venezuela.

Most are from the US though, but I would love to hear from you guys. Smiley face.

Oh, I'm done with finals now. Aint that awesome? I guess "a while" in my book is like a couple days. Although normally I spend longer writing chapters, I was really inspired for this one. And it's super short anyway. Hee hee.

Read and Review. When we hit 30 reviews, I'll do a super bonanza chapter (20 Pages, seriously) to celebrate.

Rating may go up in the future, sorry kiddies.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The world blends fast,**

**As we move together here,**

**You and I alone.**

**

* * *

  
**

"You know, this is nice."

"What is?" Zuko looked to his companion, who was leisurely stretching out on the bench. He sipped his tea and looked to the bustling marketplace around them. Merchants selling their goods and customers bartering loudly with them. But it was so ordinary, what did she mean?

"This," she gestured to the scene, "That life goes on. That people can just go out and do their errands or visit their friends."

A child bumped into Zuko, making him snap in irritation, "Watch it kid!"

He glowered at the trembling child who stammered out, "S-s-sorry mister!" And quickly ran away, blending into the crowd.

"Yes it's very nice," Zuko said sarcastically, "But we have ship to catch, let's go."

Katara complied, getting up and dusting off her dress. The elderly shopkeeper appeared behind them and chuckled,

"Boy, you better check your pockets. I think that little urchin picked it."

Immediately his hands dug through said pockets, finding them empty. He growled in frustration, just his luck!

"I'm sorry, ma'm, I'll pay for the tea," Katara apologized, taking out a few coins.

The old woman waved her away, "No no, it's fine. It's enough of an honor to serve our heroes, but could I ask a favor?"

"What is it?"

She smiled, the wrinkles around her eyes crinkling up, "I want you to find that boy and teach him a lesson. He's been running with a bad crowd these days, and I'm worried about him."

"Is he your grandson?" Zuko asked, imagining a very intimidating and scary lesson with a scowl on his face.

"No, he's just an orphan that works odd jobs around here," the shopkeeper explained, "But lately he hasn't been working, and I've seen him with these strange men who make him do what he did to you young man."

"We'll find him," Katara promised.

"Thank you dear," she took the water bender's hand and squeezed it.

* * *

"Ugh! We don't have time for this!" Zuko exclaimed.

Katara looked over to him, "Hey, we can catch a different ship and you can use your little Fire Lord ring to get us on, can't you?"

"Yes, but—"

"That old woman really wanted us to help this boy, and if not us, then who?"

"I know—"

"So it's settled, we're going to help little…what's his name again?"

"Errr…"

"You're no help," Katara rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you didn't know either!" he shot back. He couldn't believe this girl, it was like she wanted to save everyone. Granted, it was pretty sad that the little boy had fallen to a life of crime, but there were bigger things to worry about like the Bao Fu for instance.

Suddenly, he was pulled down behind some crates and before he could complain, she put a finger to her lips. He understood and peered furtively over the barrier to see five muscular men, all sporting identical armbands with a demon's face printed on them, approaching the small boy that had robbed him earlier.

The biggest, and dumbest, looking one grinned at the child, "So Rin, do you have the money?"

Rin nodded, and produced Zuko's money bag from the folds of his robe. He held it out to them, "So I'm in, right?"

The same thug grabbed the bag and looked through it and scowled, "You think this tiny amount is going to get you into the Bao Fu? We're going to be heroes, bigger than the Avatar, you know? You gotta do better than this."

The two listening in secret stiffened at the mention of the Bao Fu. They looked at each other and came to a silent understanding. With a swift movement, Katara bended the water in the rain barrel next to them and froze the group to the wall, including Rin. Zuko leaped above the crates, unsheathing his double swords and bringing them up to the leader's neck,

"Who are you, and what is the Bao Fu?"

In shock and fear the man exclaimed, "I'm Wei, I'm a blacksmith and occasionally I like to dabble in—"

"Okay, enough about you, what about the Bao Fu?" Zuko cut him off.

Wei gulped, "I'm not actually in the Bao Fu…I just heard about them and what they do…"

"What?!" Rin looked indigent, "You lied to me?!"

Ignoring him, Zuko pressed the man to continue.

"Look, all I know is, that the Bao Fu are planning something. They're not small time like us, I'm just doing this because times of peace are hard on a blacksmith. No weapon making, you know?"

Katara pointed to the armband, "And what about this?"

"It's their insignia, it's probably the only thing genuine about us. Now please let us go, I'm freezing," Wei begged pathetically.

She looked at Zuko, who nodded. Lifting her hands, she bended the ice back into liquid, dropping everyone into heap on the ground. She looked pointedly to Rin,

"You mister, go back to working for the tea shop owner. She's very worried about you."

The soaking wet boy looked up at the water bender and pouted. He picked himself up and defiantly declared, "I have to join the Bao Fu. The Fire Nation killed my parents and they have to pay for that!"

"Rin," Katara kneeled so that she was on his eyelevel, "I'm not sure what the Bao Fu is, or what they want to do, but I know that your parents would not have wanted you to be like this."

He sniffled and wiped his nose with the sleeve of his robe. Zuko rolled his eyes and looked to the men still on the ground, "What is their connection to the Water Tribe?"

Wei answered again, "The Bao Fu isn't just Earth Nation, it's Water Nation and Fire Nation as well."

"Fire Nation? But isn't the Bao Fu against the Fire Nation?" Katara stood up and walked next to Zuko.

"The Bao Fu is against the established order. It wants to burn everything down and make a new world."

Zuko's expression darkened and Katara understood. They had heard these words before.

It looked like they were going to pay a trip to the former Fire Lord after all.

* * *

"Look," Sokka jerked his head towards a man at a table in the corner

They were sitting around a rough wooden table themselves in a tavern, they had ordered drinks, but had not touched them. Suki, whose back was to the man, did not turn around, but asked,

"Is he there again?"

Toph nodded, "Same guy, tapping the same thing onto the table."

Sokka's eyes scrutinized the man, who otherwise would have been an ordinary Earth Kingdom citizen with his green robes and brown hair. Their suspect drank from his cup, showing a ring with a demon's face upon it. He continued to tap the table in a certain pattern, and Sokka was pretty sure that it was code for something.

"Someone's going over to him, Toph, listen to what their saying," he whispered to his friends.

"Aye aye captain," she responded.

The first man looked solemnly to the other, "A traveler is lost in the woods."

"He must defend himself from the demons that lurk," he responded, sitting down.

Nodding, the man with the ring slipped a small scroll across the table which the other man took into his sleeves. Without another word, the new man stood up and left.

Toph's brow was knitted in concentration, "They're talking code. He asks, 'A traveler is lost in the woods,' and the other person has to answer 'He must defend himself from the demons that lurk.' Then there's a scroll that's passed."

"Suspicious, I'm going to go over there," Sokka stood up.

Suki grabbed his arm, "Wait Sokka, we don't even know if these people are connected to the Bao Fu."

"What's the harm in seeing what's on that scroll? He gives it to everyone, why not me?"

Moments later he returned and nodded. The group stood up and left the tavern into the bright light outside. They agreed to look at it tonight in their camp site, as it was too dangerous to open it at the moment.

* * *

Zuko stood at the ship's railing, holding the black armband they had taken from the men in the alley. He held it out, examining the insignia. It was a white paint that he had never seen before, it must have been a special plant to make it. The demon was of the typical style one would see in stone monsters, guarding gates with bulgy eyes and huge fangs. He sighed, leaning his face on his hand. Would his father never change, even fallen, he had the nerve to mastermind something from his prison cell.

'Who helped him?' he seethed inwardly. They would have to perform better background checks on the future guards.

"That is not something to have out in the open, young one," A tall, gaunt man stood next to him.

Stuffing it into his pockets, he looked to the new man and asked, "Excuse me?"

The stranger looked solemnly at Zuko's scar and smiled sympathetically. The Fire Lord felt a twinge of irritation at the man staring at the mark.

"I understand that you have been hurt," he continued, "You are not a bender?"

"Not at the moment," Zuko scowled, fully conscious of the weight of the dual swords strapped to him.

"Ah," the man sighed, "The selfishness of these benders, making a war on their own and dragging us ordinary people into it."

What?

"Well, you have joined the right side, young sir," and with that, the man was gone, leaving Zuko utterly confused.

* * *

"He knew what the arm band meant?"

They were in their tiny room, with space only enough for two cots. Katara sat on one, while Zuko on the other, so close that their knees were touching.

"Yea, I tried to follow him, but he's disappeared. We should look for him again when we dock," Zuko replied, bringing out the black cloth again. He thought to what the man had asked, why had he asked if he was a bender?

"That man wanted to know if I was a bender or not," he said absent mindedly, still looking at the demon face on the band.

"Why?"

"He said something about dragging nonbenders into this war," Zuko frowned, "I'm not sure, but I think the Bao Fu are more than a rebel group if it encompasses three nations. They've got something against benders."

"Your father believed in the superiority of benders, maybe he doesn't have anything to do with this," she rocked from side to side.

"Or maybe, my father was just a cog in the machine."

"Either way, we need to talk to him."

"Right."

* * *

"I've always loved you, how could you doubt that?" Cherry Blossom's wide brown eyes filled with tears, staining her delicate pink cheeks as they streamed down her face.

_Sen grabbed her as she started to turn away, pulling her into his arms, feeling her small frame tremble against him. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her silky black hair. _

_She pounded her fists against his chest, "Idiot!"_

_Without warning, he crushed his lips against hers. She was resisted for a moment, but soon melted into—_

"Sokka!"

The water boy jumped, stuffing the novel into his bag as Suki gave him a strange look. He coughed, standing up and slinging his bag over his shoulder and asked, "What?"

"Were you reading _Love Among a Thousand Blossoms_?" she snickered.

He slanted his eyes away. Damn, she was quick. He had picked it up at the marketplace, the man had told him that it was quickly becoming the most popular piece of literature in all the nations. Of course he had to investigate this as it could have been a secretly coded book that sent messages out among the Bao Fu networks. He had opened up the first page and had quickly lost himself in the forbidden love of Cherry Blossom and the peasant boy Sen. It reminded him of his own love between Yue and himself, and he had become so engrossed in it that he hadn't heard Suki approach.

"Hey! There might have been some secret messages sent out, I was researching!" he defended himself, holding his bag to his chest. It was a valid reason, she had no place in grinning at him like that.

"Right. That's why you were squealing like a little girl over it," she said dryly, raising a brow.

"I WAS NOT SQUEALING!" he squealed.

Toph woke up, rubbing her eyes, "Jeez you're loud Captain Boomerang."

He grumbled, shooting a glare at the earth bender. Why was she sleeping at a time like this anyway? Spirits, the girl would probably have slept through the war had they not come and got her. He looked back at his girlfriend who was shaking her head at him.

"It's the high moon, we better get going if we're going to make it," she said, fixing her fans to her belt.

He got up and stretched. She was right, the scroll that they had gotten from the "ordinary Earth Kingdom citizen," had instructed them to gather at a tea house. It had not written what the meeting was for, but there was an insignia of a demon's face at the bottom in lieu of a signature.

"All right, let's get this over with," Toph stood up, cracking her knuckles.

Suki and Sokka looked at each other and then to the tiny girl.

"Err, Toph, we thought that you might like to sit this one out," Suki said sheepishly.

Her face became defensive, "Why?! Is it because I'm blind?!"

Sokka felt like smacking his forehead, but refrained from doing so. He knew that she would immediately jump to that conclusion.

"No Toph, it's because you're pretty recognizable. You know, the amazing Blind Earthbender?" he soothed her. Her angry expression melted into a frown, Sokka relaxed thinking they were in the clear when she suddenly said,

"And what about you two?"

"Well, we really don't have anything eye-catching about us physically. We can blend in better," Suki explained quickly.

Compared to the rest of Team Avatar, Suki and Sokka were the best for undercover work. With the exception of perhaps Katara, each of them had markers of their fame, Zuko with his scar, Aang with his tattoos and Toph with her pearly blind eyes. Though they were all famous for helping the Avatar, their faces were not really known except for the three's physical characteristics.

Toph crossed her arms and pouted, looking at them with suspicion, "This better not be some stupid date. I can tell when you're lying!"

"We promise," they replied simultaneously.

* * *

"Zuko do you hear that?" Katara said to her companion.

They were lying their, each on their respective cots, staring into the darkness. Above them, there were shouts and stomps and the faint tinkling of music. Zuko put his hands behind his head, straining to listen to what was going on. Katara shifted and said,

"Let's go up, I think it's a party!"

"I don't want to go to a party."

There was a some shuffling next to him as she looked for her shoes. He glanced over, seeing her faint outline bent over tying the laces. The ship jerked slightly, making her lose her balance and fall to the side. Immediately his hand shot out to steady her, grabbing onto something soft and warm.

She was silent for a moment and he froze, realizing just what he was touching.

"Errr…" she pulled away from him as he stole his hand back, clutching it close to himself.

"Sorry."

"It's okay…it's dark…" she replied slowly, not knowing what else to say.

It was awkward. They sat there, wondering what to do next. Zuko wanted to crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment. He wondered if that was even possible. Probably not, he would have died a long time ago if it was. Maybe they would remember him as the "Awkward Lord."

Sighing, he finally said, "You want to go to that party?"

"Sure."

Trying to lighten the mood, Katara said, "Hey you know what?"

He cursed, bumping his head on her cot. Rubbing the sore spot, he grumbled, "What?"

"Aang is your spiritual great great grandfather," and though he could not see her in the darkness, he could hear the smile in her voice.

He scratched his head for a moment before return an incredulous, "...What?!"

If he was the Lord of Awkward, she was the Queen of Random.

"Well think about it, Roku is your great great grandfather, right?"

"Right."

"So..."

It took him a few moments, but when it finally hit him. His eyes widened before he buried his face in his hands, "Agni, that is weird to think about. Damn Avatar cycle!"

He pulled his shoes on, trying to stop himself from imagining Aang giving him orders as his "elder". Katara opened the door, flooding the room with light. He shielded his eyes before hissing, "You could have warned me."

"It was going to happen sooner or later," she shrugged, "Now let's go!"

She had been right, it was a party that had been going on. The captain had thrown it when he had heard that one of his crew was going to get married. There were no fancy prepartions, only a rag tag group in the corner playing music and people showcasing their dancing skills in the center of the deck. It was fast paced, feet stomping, hands clapping to the beat. The dancers swirled while the audience cheered, the energy was crackling in the air.

"Why Fire Lord Zuko! You've come and joined us!" The captain grinned, clapping a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Err, yes, this is quite the celebration," Zuko replied, looking at the dancers.

Katara laughed, her blue eyes aglow in delight. She looked to Zuko and said, "Let's dance Zuko! Aang taught me some Fire Nation dances when we were in hiding."

He frowned, he did not know any fast paced dancing. What ever dances the Avatar had taught to Katara must have been lost over the years. When he was about to decline, the captain exclaimed, "That's a wonderful treat! The Fire Lord and Water Master Katara! Onsui's marriage is sure to be blessed!"

Grinning, Katara grabbed his hand and pulled him to the center of the crowd. The other dancers melted away and a new song began. His expression was horrified, he hissed to her, "I don't know any fast dances!"

"Push and pull," she whispered in his ear, before jumping back and aiming a spinning kick towards his head. His instinct made him back flip through the air, landing on his feet, he yelled at her,

"Are you crazy?!"

"Push and pull Zuko!" she yelled this time, laughing out loud, hands on her hips.

I'll give her push and pull, he growled inwardly.

Seizing her hand he swung her close, she arced her back and lifted her leg around his waist in response. She clutched his shoulder and pushed off against him, opening up her arms before rolling back towards him. Her arms were crossed in front of her, he laced his fingers with her free hand, and together they took a few steps in unison before he released her. The music swelled and their eyes were intensely locked onto each other as she twisted her hips stepping backwards. He followed her, his hand at her waist now, but the other still connected. He lifted her in a swift movement, holding her neck and bringing their heads low when the music came to a sudden end.

They were breathing harshly, but their eyes were locked. The crowd cheered loudly, bring them back to reality. Sheepishly, they gave a short bow and made a quick escape.

In the hallways of the ship, they stopped, leaning against the walls and trying to catch their breath. Katara burst out laughing and Zuko followed.

"I've never danced like that before," he grinned.

She raised a brow at him, "You know, I'm starting to think that the Fire Nation is pretty repressed."

"Hey! It's not our fault that a dictator stripped us of our culture!"

Looking at him, she suddenly got an idea, "You should bring back dancing!"

"Maybe I will."

They started to laugh again, the echoes bouncing off the metal walls. It slowly died away, and he watched her still smiling to herself. Her cheeks were red from their dance, her hair was completely out of place, one of the hair loops actually came loose. Out of impulse, he reached over and tucked it behind her ear. She blushed at the sudden contact and he pulled away in realization.

Silent again, they stared at the wall in front of them. Outside, the party was still going on, the music a different tune. They listened as their breathing quieted.

"Katara, thank you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Seemed like a good place to stop. I'm just churning out these updates, aren't I? Love this flow of inspiration. Mostly because I want to finish this and start the next one, which is going to be so much steamier. Steeeeeamier. Do you hear me? You all better stay with me, aiight? It was pretty fun writing this chapter, I watched a couple of videos on Youtube because I really don't know anything about dancing. Lol. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**The waves washed away**

**what once was my memory.**

**A deep ocean lost.  
**

"There they are," Sokka whispered to Suki.

In the distance, a yellow bar of light from the doorway cut into the dark street. People were filing in silently, flashing their scrolls to the guard. Sokka's eyes narrowed, trying to find something out of the ordinary, but so far it looked like a normal party.

In the dead of night.

But still.

He squeezed her hand and they moved forward, their feet crunching on the dirt. Though his heart was pounding, his face showed no signs of nervousness. As the others did before them, they showed the guard their scroll and were admitted with no trouble. He let out a breath mentally, but still kept up his focus. His eyes darted around suspiciously, seeing only people drinking tea and conversing around him. What was all the secrecy for if it was just a normal tea party? Had they really stumbled upon a secret society of tea drinkers?

His brain was close to exploding when he noticed an immaculately groomed man standing at the back of the room, waiting _in silence_ for silence. The din of the crowd gradually lessened into nothing as the attention was diverted to the man.

Okay, this was kind of weird, Sokka thought to himself.

"I welcome new friends," the man began, "This hushed gathering tonight, Away from the rest."

Sokka tilted his head, recognizing his speech pattern, but not quite knowing it. It was on the tip of his tongue, he knew that he was quite good at it. What was it?

So familiar, yet so agonizing.

"He's talking in haikus!" Suki whispered, nudging him.

He frowned, he knew that!

Why was he talking in haikus? Was this a secret society of tea drinking poetry lovers? If so, then these people really needed to get new hobbies, because gathering in the middle of the night just to do this was really not Sokka's idea of fun.

"Masters of nature,

Arrogant fools do make wars,

The dam stops rivers," The man continued.

Masters of nature…the benders?

A malevolent smile spread across the man's handsome features,

"Yet the river overflows,

Breaking the dam completely,

The barrier gone."

He bowed and retreated behind a curtained door. There was a light round of clapping and then people stood up to leave. Sokka sat there, trying to decipher what the man had said.

The benders make wars…dams stopping rivers. But the river overflows and breaks the dam. The river was nature, taking back its natural course. The benders were masters of nature…so a rebellion against the masters?

But that made no sense, why would anyone want to revolt against benders? It wasn't as if they were a unified collected body that had decided anything.

"Sokka?" Suki looked at him worriedly. He didn't get a chance to answer as a second man appeared from behind the curtain,

"Silently she waits,

Standing strong through time with pride,

But still forgotten."

Okay, that was even more confusing than the other guy. Spirits, he hated poetry.

They returned to their camp site and explained what had happened to Toph. The small earthbender frowned in concentration, trying to decipher the last haiku.

"Silently she waits…but still forgotten…" she murmured.

Sokka threw his hands into the air, "It's a clue to the next meeting, I know it, but I just can't figure it out! It's so vague, it can be anything!"

"Well, if she stands through time, she must have been there for a while," Suki tried to help.

He moaned in agony, his brain hurting so much that he wanted to rip it out. Leaning his forehead against a tree trunk he glared at the ground. Stupid poetry.

"Hey, maybe we should sleep on it and look around town tomorrow," Toph suggested as Sokka began to dig a hole in the ground with his bare hands in despair.

* * *

"He bit me again!"

Katara rolled her eyes, "_She_ bit you because you're holding out on her. Give her the carrots Zuko."

He sighed, producing the last of the carrots from his pocket. He had hoped to hold them ransom so that Shifty might listen to him better, but apparently the ostrich horse didn't believe in negotiating with the enemy.

"Nephew, you have never been good with animals have you?" Iroh raised his brow.

The general had met them at the Fire Nation harbor where their had ship docked. He was wearing simple robes of an everyday citizen, albeit the cloth was of a finer quality, but they hung on his frame quite handsomely now that the extra weight around his stomach was gone. He had offered to take them to a restaurant that he had recently discovered that had the most exquisite saber-tooth tiger moose dish they would ever taste. Katara winced a little, remembering the adorable baby animal they had found when Sokka had caught himself in the earth.

"Hey look, it's the water girl!" a familiar drawling voice called out to her, "Did you ever save the world like you guys were planning to?"

Turning around she saw Chong's band of flower laden hippies waving at her. She grinned, remembering how much they had infuriated her brother.

"Are they friends of yours?" Zuko looked at them with suspicion, especially the one in the pink robes.

She nodded, "We met them at the Cave of Two Lovers."

"Well obviously we saved the world if we're all standing here," he snorted. She smacked him and walked towards them, Lily engulfing her in an embrace and Chong plucking at his pipa experimentally, opening his mouth to begin a song,

"The avatar and the water girl,

And some other people that I didn't meet,

Saved the world so now I can sing

More songs," the pipa went on with the melody, while his band danced in the background. Zuko's good eye began twitching while Iroh clapped to the beat in delight.

"And now she with some guy,

with a scar that looks like it hurt,

When he got it—"

Katara was laughing, but stopped when she noticed Zuko's ire out of the corner of her eyes, "Um, Chong, I think you better stop."

"Right water girl, that song was too cliché. Everyone is singing about you now," he agreed, bobbing his head.

Well that was news to her. For some reason it bothered her that people were singing songs about her. She did not want to be some exalted hero of the ages or anything.

"So what brings you to the Fire Nation?" she asked.

Chong made a sweeping motion with his arms, strumming his guitar and striking a pose, "We go wherever the winds take us, and when it whispers in our ears the advice of sages, we listen and follow."

"That…and we've always wanted to try fire flakes," Moku added, chewing on some.

Iroh laughed heartily and Katara giggled as well. Zuko remained blanked faced as the humor of the situation flew over his head entirely. Looking at Zuko, Katara remembered that they had never been properly introduced,

"Oh, right. Zuko this is Chong, Moku, Lily…and err,"

"Jasmine," the woman replied with a serene smile, swaying to some unheard music.

"Jasmine. Everyone, this is Fire Lord Zuko and General Iroh," the water bender smiled.

Iroh bowed respectfully, "It is an honor to make your acquaintances."

Suddenly Moku froze, scrutinizing Zuko and rubbing his chin, "Isn't the Fire Lord some kinda evil guy who wanted to take over the world?"

Zuko turned red, "That's not—"

"He's a different Fire Lord, we overthrew the last one and saved the Four Nations, remember?" Katara butted in, preventing him from yelling at them. She shot him a look that told him to cool it. He scowled and fixed his gaze on the ground. She rolled her eyes, he could be so childish sometimes.

Nodding slowly, Lily drawled out, "Oh riiiight…"

The hippies were nice enough people, they just didn't have tact sometimes. They wer just drifting through their own clouds. Katara forced a smile at the awkward situation.

Irritation was radiating off of Zuko in waves so Katara decided that a quick escape was necessary. She was about to excuse themselves when she noticed Moku wearing a necklace with the same demon insignia that was on the arm band.

"Moku, why are you wearing that necklace?"

He picked it up and held it out, as if seeing it for the first time himself, "This? I think I found it before we entered the city."

Zuko leaned in, his interest piqued, "Where exactly did you find it?"

The other man shrugged, "I don't know. Somewhere in the forest."

Great, well that narrowed it down to a greater part of the surrounding mountains, Katara thought sarcastically.

"Although," he plucked a few strings of his pipa, "I think that I was at someone's house. Not anyone's house though, it was the house of a statue. Crazy I know. What was I doing breaking into someone's house? Well the statue didn't seem to mind."

Zuko whispered to Katara, "Is he talking about a shrine?"

"Thank you Moku, I hope we meet again soon," she said, ignoring the Fire Lord and bowing to the hippie.

Her mind began to race with the possibilities as they walked away from the group. At least they had something to search through instead of blindly trying to figure this out. They would still have to speak with Ozai, he was their main suspect at this point. Azula was probably the main perpetrator, but seeing as she had escaped and there was no way of contacting her, Ozai would have to do.

"I'm sorry, General, but we're going to have to take a rain check on your offer," Katara said apologetically.

He waved her away, "Don't be, it seems that you have found something more important than a delicious dinner, as hard as that is to find."

Zuko fell into step beside her, "There are is one shrine, but it's long been since abandoned."

"Perfect for rebels to gather in secret, don't you think?"

He nodded in agreement, "I think we should speak to my father first though and then search the shrine. We'll send a hawk to Sokka if we find anything."

They walked past the hustle and bustle of a normal marketplace, people rushing past and yelling at each other. Once or twice, they were almost run over by a speeding cart full of goods, the driver yelling over his shoulder that they should watch where they were going. However, unlike the last time that Katara had been in the Fire Nation, there seemed to be an increase in beggars. People dressed in rags, holding their children close to them and asking for coins. Though she did not have much, she could not refuse when someone held out his or her hand out to her, their gaunt faces pleading for charity. Zuko finally said something after she had given her last bronze piece to a woman whose dirty hair hung in chunks around her face.

"You shouldn't do that. It only makes things worse," he said with disapproval.

She frowned at him, "What's wrong with giving to those who need it?"

"Katara, look around you," he gestured, "You can't save everyone. You can only hope that they learn to stand up on their own."

Outraged, she snapped at him, "I'm not going to ignore people who need me!"

"Are you really saving them?" he argued, "You're just prolonging their situation. They're going to be here tomorrow, and the day after that. It's never going to change."

"Well, maybe they just need some help before they can go on!"

"Or maybe you're not thinking about the long term!"

"You're their Fire Lord, shouldn't you be doing more about this?!"

"I _am_ doing something! I'm creating jobs which does more for their dignity than giving them handouts!"

They had stopped, staring each other down in a deadlock. People jostled past them, too engrossed in their own worlds to pay them any attention. Iroh looked from Katara to Zuko and then to Katara again. He sighed and decided to intervene between the two,

"Now now, I think what Zuko means to say Master Katara, is that he is helping them in the best way he knows how. I am not saying that what you are doing is wrong either, those people will surely by a good meal and restore their strength to live another day and that is important as well."

The Fire Lord and the water bender scowled at each other one last time before turning sharply away from each other. The three continued to walk through the crowd in tense silence. Katara fumed internally, what was wrong with helping people who asked for it? She was in the right here, those people were clearly in need and Zuko just wanted to ignore them! He may have changed, but he was still the spoiled prince underneath who did not know the true plights of the people. She slanted a glance towards him, his face was stony, his lips pressed into a tight line. From the side, she could not see his scar and only his perfect profile was visible. Her blood pulsed and she looked away. What a fool.

"So, Master Katara," Iroh said breaking the quiet, "How is the Avatar?"

Her attention turned to his kindly face and she felt her ire ebb slightly. The general had proven on many occasions his wisdom and intelligence, despite his jovial demeanor. His role in the taking back of Ba Sing Se, the stories told about the old Masters' power, still brought tingles up her spine.

"He sent a hawk, telling me that he's doing his own investigations in Ba Sing Se," she replied, thinking to the last night on the ship when the captain had knocked on their door to tell them a message had arrived. She felt her blood pulse again as memories of the dance flooded back to her. The heat of their bodies melting together in a whirl of movement, their faces so close that she thought they would kiss.

She froze. Had they really been that close?

"I see, it is wise of you to spread yourselves to find the enemy. Especially one as elusive as this one," Iroh nodded. He had heard of the Bao Fu in his youth, but very vaguely at first and then nothing at all. He had written it off as a flash in the pan movement, one that had gained some following and then disappeared. Even in his time, they had been a mystery.

"That wasn't really the plan, but it ended up that way, Uncle," Zuko said, looking straight ahead.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" the old man asked.

"Maybe you should contact your society," Katara suggested, "This is turning out to be bigger than we thought, and we're going to need more eyes out there."

"Of course," Iroh agreed, "Have you considered the Kyoshi as well?"

Katara felt like smacking herself, the Kyoshi, of course! How could they have forgotten about them? Suki was their former leader after all.

"We'll make a stop," the Fire Lord replied, then his expression darkened, "Is there any word about…"

Shaking his head, the general glanced at his nephew, "No, I'm afraid not. She is biding her time."

Zuko scowled. So Azula was not making any waves at the moment, however, he would not give her the benefit of the doubt and forget about her. His insane sister would surely show up again soon. When she did, he would be ready with an army to take her down.

* * *

It was cold here, she thought numbly.

Where was she?

Uncurling herself from a ball, the Fire Nation princess looked cautiously around her. It was dark in every direction, stretching for miles. First she felt confusion over her surroundings and then anger surged through her. Her traitorous brother must have drugged her somehow and induced this hallucination. It must have been, or else she would not be able to see her hands, it would be illogical to be in such darkness, but be able to see herself.

She would rip his eyes from his sockets and make a meal of them, she seethed.

Curling into a ball again, she waited for the monsters from her dreams to attack her. The sad face of her mother, her brother's pitying one as he watched her struggle against her chains, and the moment when Tai Lee had betrayed her played before her eyes again and again.

No one.

There was no one.

She had always learned that fear was the only guarantor in forcing people to follow her. Then this fact of life crumbled before her eyes. What had she done wrong? Had she been too lenient? Or did fools just not know fear?

The lack of control disconcerted her. She felt her free fall into madness, she could _feel it_.

Life as she knew it, the Fire Nation, her subordinates, nothing was as she had understood it to be. Even her father had become a powerless shell of what he once was.

Shuddering, she thought to the limp body being dragged past her cell. Zuko had informed her that it was their father and she had hissed in shock. For the first time, it was she who felt fear, fear of the Avatar's power. She could feel its presence pressing down on her, limiting her actions, but at the same time she could feel defiance boiling within her.

Ah, so this was what the others had felt, she thought in grim humor.

Cold.

It was so cold.

* * *

"There's nothing here!" Sokka exclaimed, ready to tear his hair out.

The group slumped in the shadow of a statue that stood in the middle of town. They had spent the entire day searching for something that might fit the clue that they had been given, but to no avail. It was so vague and general that it could apply to anything. As the sun set on the exhausted trio, they were on the verge of giving up. After all, there was no guarantee that this was in any connection to the Bao Fu so all this effort might be for nothing.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm saying this, but my feet hurt!" Toph complained, squatting.

"Sokka, are you sure that these people have something to do with the Bao Fu? Because it looks to me like they were just poetry lovers," Suki added wearily.

He shook his head, "Well this is the only clue we have to go on right now. So unless if we find something new, I'd like to see more solving and less complaining!"

They all sighed and hung their heads. Nobody could come up with anything. For a moment, they were silent, resting their tired legs and contemplating what to do. Then Toph stiffened,

"You guys, there's something going on below here."

"What?" Sokka turned to her.

She stood up, using what little stature she had to make her point, "I _mean_ that there's some underground crap that I can feel going on. I just didn't notice before because there was so much interference from the crowds."

It was true, the bustling town square had dwindled to a few lingering couples and elderly. The sun was quickly setting and no one really wanted to stay in the dark.

Toph began to feel the base of the statue, knocking on it every now and then. Her pearly eyes widened when she hit the right spot, "There' s door here."

"Of course!" Sokka smacked his forehead, "She stands through time, I have no idea who she is, AND she's SILENT. What kind of woman besides a statue is silent anyway?"

The two girls smacked him without even thinking about it. Sokka pouted and flailed about in confusion. What was wrong with girls?!

"Who _is _this woman anyway?" Suki looked up at the stone image's face as it sadly stared back at her. It was of an average woman, she was no beauty and was unadorned except for a flower tucked behind her ear. Her dress was that of a commoner, unaffiliated with any nation. There was no way to identify her except for the carved characters that read "Jade".

"Um, does it matter?" Sokka rubbed the sore spot on his arm, "Toph, can you open the door?"

The earth bender stomped her foot and twisted it, but only a small portion of the door slid open. She chewed her lip in frustration and concentrated to make it move more. When it would not budge, she threw her hands into the air,

"There's something stuck, I can't open it!"

"What?!" Sokka yelled, kicking the base of the statue, "You're an earth bender, you should be able to do this!"

When his foot connected with a small pattern on the stone, the door immediately opened completely, to everyone's shock. They all stared at it for a moment, looking into a stairway that had appeared to lead into the darkness.

"Um…" he said, peering into the revealed doorway, unsure of what to make of this, "You stay out here in case something comes along."

"Yea whatever," she replied, spitting on the ground, irritated that she, a master of earth, could not open the door. He nodded to Suki who followed him down, placing her hand lightly on the cold wall to steady herself. They remained on alert as they carefully descended, stepping cautiously in case of any traps.

* * *

Katara could feel the tension radiating off of Zuko in the darkness. Their confrontation with the Fire Lord had been fruitless, though that was almost to be expected considering the man had an agenda against everyone. The fallen man taunted them with jibes and mocking replies to their questions, but Katara could clearly see that he did not have anything left to hide and the only thing to keep himself from admitting his state of weakness was his pride. Finally, Zuko's patience broke, he slammed himself against the bars, gritting his teeth and glaring at his father,

"Tell me the truth! What is the Bao Fu!?"

"I would tell you, but you've already used up your question with your mother. Don't be greedy Zuko, you don't want to end up like me," Ozai sneered, sitting cross legged on the far end of the cell. His gritty hair hung in chunks around him, but otherwise he looked much like he had the day he had been dragged in. Katara had only looked at him for a moment and then left. She was grateful for Aang's safety and did not have any other reason besides to confirm for herself that he was the man who had caused them all so much pain.

"You never told me where Mother was either," Zuko snarled.

"I told you boy, she is safe. Safe," a slow grin spread on his malicious face. At this Zuko slammed the bars with his fist and turned from his father angrily. Katara put a consoling hand to his shoulder, ready to follow him back out when Ozai suddenly said,

"You should have killed me when you had the chance."

They both turned sharply, their attention focused on the man.

"What are you talking about?" Katara narrowed her eyes, speaking to him directly for the first time, "You should count yourself lucky that Aang spared you."

At this Ozai let out a chilling and derisive laugh that grated on Katara's ears, "Spare me? Why he was the one that was spared, that foolish, naïve child. Oh, but he'll learn. He is the Avatar after all."

She gave him a confused look to which he laughed again, he then came close to the bars so their faces were inches apart, "Absolute power corrupts absolutely little girl. Even the Avatar is not immune."

In a flash, Ozai was thrown back to the wall in a surge of water. Katara's shoulders heaved in fury, her mind denying the former Fire Lord's words. Aang was the chosen of the Spirits, he could never become as twisted as Ozai.

Though he had the wind knocked out of him, the man recovered and began to spew words, "I was only the beginning! He will be the end! And you will help him, because you think—" The ice around his ribs tightened, making them crack sickeningly. Zuko's face was impassive, but he reached out to grab her wrist. She looked at him, eyes widened in both fear and anger. He shook his head and after a tense moment, she twisted her lips and relaxed.

"Call for a doctor," Zuko ordered.

Katara stood there, gaze glued to the floor. There was no way Aang could become evil, even in the search of good. He may be all powerful, but it was not his nature to misuse that. That was one thing their journeys had shown her, his compassion for everything including that despicable man rotting in the cell. She wanted to spit. Even when they had all agreed that death would be the best and only option for Ozai, Aang had found a way.

But was it too much, even for an Avatar?

No.

She shook her head, how could she think that? She trusted Aang with all her heart. He would always be that beautiful child she found in the iceberg.

"Ready to go?" Zuko asked softly.

Slowly she dragged her eyes to him, watching him watching her. The gold touch of the torch flickered upon his scar. And what of this man? Certainly he was no boy, for he had changed before her very eyes. Everyone in her life, except for him, had such a clear, static position, but he was like the flame, constantly changing and never the same.

"Yes," she answered, shooting one last dirty look at the pitiful figure huddled on the darkened floor.

* * *

"Uncle, I don't know what to do," Zuko groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The older man looked upon his nephew sympathetically. For such a young man, he had gone through so much, yet it brought Iroh joy that Zuko had emerged triumphant and strong. He had done much of this on his own, but he did not realize this and was constantly cautious of stepping out of his norm.

Iroh thought carefully, sipping his tea slowly before answering, "Tai Lee has sent word that Mai is with the Kyoshi."

Zuko's head snapped up, "What?! Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!"

"We had more important matters to attend to, I didn't want you worked up about Mai while talking to your father," he answered simply. Zuko was a complicated young man, but he tended to have a one track mind. Only one show at a time while everything else simmered back stage.

"Uncle," Zuko pleaded, "Tell me what to do."

Iroh raised his brow, inhaled and said, "No."

"No?"

"Zuko, you have become a fine man on your own," he patted his nephew's back, "It is time to trust your own decisions."

"But my decisions usually end in disaster!" Zuko's eye began to twitch.

"No, you're instincts end in disaster," Iroh calmly explained, "Your decisions are what brought you here."

Zuko's face was incredulous, he stared at his Uncle's face. Iroh shifted uncomfortably, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it was just the first time you gave me advice that made sense. No flying dragons or moons?"

Iroh let out a hearty laugh that rang warmly throughout the room. He set down the cup and stroked his beard for a moment, contemplating on his next action. The weight of a gift for Zuko lay heavy in his pocket. It was of great value to him for Ursa had given it to him the last time they had seen each other many years ago. Though he was reluctant to part with it, it felt right that Zuko should have it instead.

"Zuko, this was your mother's," he said, "I want you to have it."

With that, he placed an ornate gold key into the young man's hand and folded his fingers over it. He explained,

"It is called the 'Key of Heaven,' I am not sure what it opens. Perhaps it does not open anything, that would be like your mother to do that." He chuckled.

The Fire Lord looked at the key strangely, examining the lotus flower engraved at the handle of the key. His heart clenched as he remembered the dream he had of his mother leaving. Had that been her saying good bye? It had been so long ago that he could not convince himself that it was an actual memory or a figment of his desperate desire for her to have at least said good bye.

He turned his attention back to the man he considered more of a father than his own. Bowing in gratitude he said, "Thank you Uncle. I will treasure it."

Katara appeared in the doorway, hair wet and dressed in a silk red robe, "Wow, you guys have some nice baths here."

"The best in the world," Iroh boasted, "The water is pumped from a nearby hot spring and has healing properties."

She seemed interested, "Really? You _pump_ the water from a distance? How does that work?"

Iroh fell into an explanation of using steam to power an engine that does the work of a hundred men. Katara listened in fascination, squirreling away this knowledge so that she could tell Sokka of it one day, who was always interested in new technologies. Water Benders did not have to fill baths by hand, but in the days when she had been inexperienced in the art it had been quite the chore.

"Oh, by the way Fire Lord," Iroh remembered, "I have already contacted the Lotus and we should hear from them soon."

Zuko nodded, "And we will be heading to Kyoshi to ask for their help."

"Would you like me to prepare an airship?"

"No, that's too bulky and I don't want to pull more people away from their jobs," he sighed, "Perhaps an air balloon would be better."

"Very well."

Zuko turned to Katara as she kneeled on the floor next to him. The opening of the robe shifted for an instant and he looked away, his polite upbringing acting before he could think. His face slightly red he said to her,

"Mai will be there, so be prepared."

She was confused, "Why is Mai on Kyoshi Island?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Tai Lee is there as well, so maybe she sought out her friend."

"Are you going to be okay?" Katara watched the muscle in his jaw tick in tension.

"I'll be fine."

* * *

Ugh. Okay. No more, this is as far as I could push myself. I'm sorry. I've spent the last few weeks just TRYING to make it longer and it only makes me less inspired. At this point, I have no will to keep writing this. This chapter I mean. And I guess this story kind of too.


End file.
